The Storm
by Barbara Rose
Summary: This is an alternate reality story of Patrick and Robin and how they meet. It is action and adventure and fun. I hope you read and give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Ten days in paradise. Robin Scorpio put her bags down and looked around the beautiful room. She needed this, she told herself as she plopped down on the soft and cushy bed. It was a little extravagant, but she never treated herself to anything and after the year she had just been through, she decided a little pampering was well deserved.

She took out her phone and smiled at the text messages from her Uncle Mac checking on her and the missed call from Brenda. She texted both of them back and told them she got there safe and sound and would call later. The long flight had made her tired, but after sitting for so long, she didn't want to sit more. She decided to explore the resort a little more before resting.

She put on her shorts and a small halter top and grabbed a hat and her sunglasses. She slipped her feet into some comfortable shoes and grabbed her purse before stepping out of the room.

Maybe this was stupid. To be honest, he didn't care. Patrick Drake didn't do things out of fear. He was a trendsetter and if this was odd, then he would make it cool.

Looking around the lobby of the resort, he was struck by how beautiful and calm everything was. He wasn't one to feel a lot of stress, but sitting here now, with the sounds of the ocean and the smell of the bonfires, he felt every bit of weight lift off his shoulders.

This trip wasn't planned. It was actually a honeymoon for a friend who called off the wedding. The trip was paid for and he was just going to let it go. Patrick needed a break so he took the chance. It was weird, being in a honeymoon suite, but it was roomy. He checked his phone and looked up when something caught his attention. There was a woman who was walking through the lobby and she was unaware that she was being followed by a creepy guy who seemed to be drooling.

He moved to get a better look and he thought his eyes actually got wider. She was absolutely stunning, but with no effort at all. She wore a simple halter top that hugged her torso and it was evident she wore no bra. He smiled to himself at that and felt a blush creep across his face. What the hell? He never blushed. Shaking his head, he looked at his phone again before he looked up to find her, but she was gone.

Robin walked up to the bar and sat down, hoping she could lose the man who had been following her. She noticed him when she got off the elevator and he had been tailing her across the lobby. Sighing, she hoped this wasn't going to be a problem.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked her.

"Cranberry juice," she said and smiled.

The drink was delivered and she sipped the liquid and pulled out her notebook. She went over some of the attractions she wanted to see while she was here and then her hair stood on end when the man sat down next to her.

"It's a shame you're here all alone," he said as he sat incredibly close to her.

Robin moved slightly and raised her eyebrows.

"Who said I'm alone?"

"Well I don't see anyone," he slurred.

"He's on his way, so please excuse me."

The man stared at her and Robin felt increasingly uncomfortable.

Patrick finally caught sight of her at the bar and saw quickly she was being bothered by the jerk. He made his way towards the bar to see if he could help and when he got there, he realized she could handle herself.

"No means no you pig," she said and tossed her drink in the mans face before getting up and turning to walk away. She smacked into a wall and felt a pair of arms on her, steadying her.

"Hey, careful," a deep voice said and she looked up into the most beautiful brown eyes she had seen. Acutely aware of his hands on her shoulders, she moved back and he crossed his arms.

"Excuse me," she said and turned away from him.

"Hey, where are you headed to?" he wanted her to stay. He needed to know who she was.

"Seriously? I just threw a drink in one perv's face, do I need to order another one?" Robin rolled her eyes.

Patrick wasn't used to such a reaction. "Perv? I'm not a perv."

She met his gaze and shrugged. "Sorry, excuse me."

She walked past him and he turned to follow her, not knowing why.

Robin walked out onto the beach and took a deep breath. She felt a twinge of guilt at having reacted the way she did to the man she bumped into. He was incredibly handsome, but he caught her off guard and she really wasn't in any shape to meet someone.

She made her way down the beach to a secluded area and saw there was a group of people having a bonfire as the sun began to set. She turned to walk to another part of the beach when she saw him again.

"Are you following me?"

Patrick walked past her.

"Don't flatter yourself. This is a public beach."

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"No it isn't. It's actually a private beach for guests of the resort."

He flashed her a dimpled smile and shrugged.

"Then it's a good thing I have a room. Now if you'll excuse me," he walked farther down the beach.

"You can't go there," she went after him.

Patrick smiled to himself.

"I'm pretty sure I can go wherever I want."

"Those people are having a private bonfire. You can't just intrude," Robin said.

"Why are you so afraid of people? Sometimes it's nice to be friendly," Patrick grinned.

A look crossed her face that Patrick noticed, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"I'm not afraid of people. Have fun." She turned and walked away.

Patrick watched her leave and he was intrigued. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Robin locked the door to her room and pulled her clothes off before heading into the shower. She was exhausted and just wanted to rest, but the picture of the tall dimpled man wouldn't leave her mind. He was absolutely stunning, his square chin and his deep dimples just begged to be stroked. His arms were strong and his voice made her insides churn.

She let the water flow over her and she washed her hair and body before turning the faucets off and wrapping a towel around her body and one around her hair. She looked in the mirror and took her meds before changing into a tank top and a pair of yoga pants. Time for a nice evening of relaxing.

Robin ordered room service and opened a bottle of water before sitting down to eat in the comfort of her room. She wondered which room the tall stranger was in and what he was doing right now.

She turned on the television and was alarmed at the special warning that ran across the screen. There was a potential tsunami approaching the island and it was projected to miss them, but the resort was warning people to stay indoors until the all clear was given.

Robin knew the unpredictability of such a storm and her anxiety was raised a little. She just hoped it wouldn't come near them. She walked to the window and looked out along the beautiful oceanfront and saw the waves were higher than just a few moments ago. The beach was pretty deserted which meant that word had gotten around to people. She breathed a sigh of relief at that. Suddenly her relief changed to fear. The tall dimpled man was walking alone on the beach, far off from any contact.

Shit. What should she do? He could be in danger. He could be waiting for someone. He was an adult and could take care of himself. She had no business with him.

Robin shook her head and grabbed her key, going to find him and warm him. She wondered if this was the most ridiculous thing she had ever done.

The wind had picked up suddenly and the waves were out of control. Patrick shivered as the sky turned darker and the rain began to fall.

Fabulous. This was just great. He had watched the group from the bon fire leave a while ago and he had just stayed there, thinking.

"Hey, you need to come inside," a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Patrick turned and saw the little firecracker form earlier.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" he teased.

"There is a tsunami warning for the island and everyone is inside. You could be in danger."

"So you were worried about me? You care?" he walked closer to her.

She felt like she wanted to taste his lips. She blushed and stepped back.

"I just saw you out here and figured you ignored the warning. I'll leave you to your friends," she winked, referring to the empty beach.

There was a sudden gust of wind that was so severe; it caused Robin to fall over. She face planted into the sand and Patrick rushed to her, losing his balance and plopping down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she sat up and brushed the sand off her face.

"I'm fine. It's just sand." She felt the sand clumped to her still wet hair and felt like a complete loser.

He went to say something more when the waves crashed around them and they both scrambled to get to safety before they were swallowed by the sea. Patrick grabbed her hand and pulled her to a small cabin near the bonfire area.

Robin huddled in the cabin while Patrick closed and locked the door. The wind screamed and the rain poured down and he turned to look at her and held out his hand.

"So, my name is Patrick, it's nice to meet you."

She shivered and sighed.

"My name is Robin."

"And it's nice to meet me too?" Patrick finished what she didn't say.

She smiled, despite her annoyance.

"I guess."

He shrugged. "I'll take that, for now."

They both jumped when the storm crashed around them and the cabin they were in suddenly seemed incredibly inadequate.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here," he said, sensing her fear.

"I know. I'm fine."

He nodded.

"Good."

"You shouldn't have been out here."

He rolled his eyes.

"Nobody asked you to come help me. This one is on you."

"You're an arrogant ass. I might have saved your life!" Robin's eyes flamed at him.

"I bet you did that just so you could throw it in my face. That's typical," he said, getting into the banter and enjoying it far too much.

"Typical? Excuse me?"

"Whatever. You already made your mind up and I'm just the perv who was stalking you," he mocked her.

"You're disgusting. I'm out of here," she walked to the door and opened it, walking out into the storm.

"Robin, wait! You'll get hurt!" he ran after her and saw he was too late.

A/N:

Please let me know what you think. Is updating daily too much?


	2. Chapter 2-3

Chapter Two:

The wind was crazy as Patrick ran out of the cabin. He had never in all his life seen weather like this. He lost sight of Robin as the sand whipped in his eyes and he felt the ocean coming closer. Calling out to her would do nothing against the roar of the ocean and the waves. He had a fleeting thought that this might be the end.

He saw her fall when she ran out and she didn't get up initially. He was furious that she put herself in danger like this and now, he was livid he had followed. Who the hell did this woman think she was? She must weigh a total of 95 pounds soaking wet. What did she think she could do against this storm? She was probably unconscious and buried in the sand. He couldn't imagine she had put up much of a fight.

He saw the resort ahead and knew he should head there. It was suicide to go back to the cabin, because it seemed to be one gust away from falling over. The wind knocked him over again and he almost chocked on the sand. He pulled his shirt off and held it over his face, trying to block the dirt.

Suddenly exhausted, he contemplated sitting there and calling it a day. His energy seemed to suddenly leave his body after walking against the wind and rain for so long. He was stunned when something pulled against him. He looked and saw Robin taking his hand.

"Come on!" she screamed, barely making a sound against the rushing winds. She tugged at his arm and her strength was startling.

"Are you for real?" he asked?

She grabbed his face and smacked his cheeks.

"Get the hell off your butt and come with me!" she screamed in his ear. "I will carry your ass if I have to."

He snapped out of his stupor and got up, feeling her arm slip around his waist. Somehow, leaning his tall frame on her, she led him back to the resort. They fell a few times and when they got closer, Robin was holding tightly to his arm. They were let into the lobby and Patrick fell onto the ground.

"We need a medic!" a hotel attendant said.

"No, I'm okay," Patrick said weakly. "I just need some water."

Robin looked at the attendant and told him her name and room number. She asked for a new key and said she would take Patrick up to her room.

A few minutes later, they were in the elevator and Robin watched as Patrick leaned heavily against the door.

"I'm surprised the elevators are working, but I guess things are calming down a little out there," she smiled, worried about him.

Patrick was still foggy, but he managed a smile. He held his shirt over his shoulder and hoped he would be able to stay on his feet. Why was he so groggy?

"Come on," she said and helped him to her room after the elevators opened. She opened the door and got him into the room and to the bed. He sat down and she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling," she said as she checked his pulse.

"Are you a nurse?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes, she chuckled. "Don't be shocked, but I'm a doctor. Women can do all sorts of things these days."

He smiled and rubbed his eyes, the sand hurting him.

"Don't touch your eyes. Let me get you some water to rinse your face."

"I got it. I'll just take a quick shower," he said.

"No way. You can barely stand," she said firmly.

"I'm feeling better. I'll be okay." He stood up and looked at her. "See, good as new."

She sighed and nodded. "I'm not letting you lock the door in case you need help."

"Do you want to help hold me up?" he grinned, his strength coming back.

"In your dreams," she laughed. "Come on," she walked him to the bathroom and put one of the plush bathrobes inside for him. She turned on the water before she looked at him with a serious expression.

"Please don't be long. If you feel unsteady, call for me and I'll come help you."

"That won't be necessary," he said. "Unless maybe you just want to see my glorious naked body."

She didn't skip a beat.

"I'm a doctor. I've seen it all before. I can't imagine you have anything worth calling home for."

"Ouch. I guess I walked into that one."

"Go. I'll be right here," she smiled and he went into the bathroom. Once he was gone, she called down to the front desk and ordered him some clothes and then she sat down and waited for him. She had some injuries of her own to contend with, but they could wait. There was a knock on the door and she went to answer, taking the clothes and thanking the attendant.

She listened and heard the water turn off and she waited a minute before he emerged from the bathroom wearing the robe, his hair tousled and wet and his face having much more color than before.

"You look better," she smiled as he sat down on the bed.

"I feel better, just tired." He saw just how much of a mess she was and he felt like a giant turd for showering before her.

"Are you okay? You need to wash the sand out of your eyes, too."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I had clothes delivered for you, so you can be comfortable. I'll jump in the shower and be out in a few minutes."

He nodded and watched her disappear behind the bathroom door. He took the sweat pants they delivered and was surprised they were his size. He pulled them on and lay back on the bed, wondered who exactly this woman was.

Robin took a quick shower and winced at the pain in her back. She wrenched some muscles helping him and her shoulder was on fire. She washed her hair the best she could and wrapped herself in a towel before towel drying her hair with her good arm. There was a nice bruise across her back and she knew that was from falling against the rocks when she initially ran.

She needed to get her clothes which were in the room, so she tightened her towel and walked out into the room. She saw he had fallen asleep on top of the covers, wearing a pair of pants and nothing else. She quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a top, wincing as she moved her arm.

This was only for a few hours until he was feeling better and then he would leave. She grabbed a blanket and covered him before she took a pillow and went to the couch and sat down, watching him. There was something important about him, something different, but she didn't know what it was. He seemed to be hiding something and that was something she could relate to.

It didn't matter, really, she had a decision to make and she had come here to make it. The storm was passing and the tsunami warning had been lifted. It had just been an incredible storm almost at hurricane levels, but all was calming down. She pulled a sheet over her body and lay down, sleep taking over, thoughts of Patrick running through her mind.

XXXXXX

Patrick opened his eyes and took a minute to remember where he was. He sat up and stretched, his body sore but he felt stronger than before. He looked and saw Robin asleep on the couch and he smiled at her.

She was absolutely beautiful. Her dark hair fell loosely over her face and her small nose and pouty lips called to be kissed.

He was enthralled. She seemed to have the strength of a person double her size and she was fearless. He remembered her saying she was a doctor, but he didn't catch her specialty.

He watched her and knew she had saved his life. Something happened to him out there. His body gave up and his energy left. It was surreal and he didn't understand it. He was at a loss for a lot of things at the moment, but one thing was clear. This woman was different. He had to know more. He wanted to know more. Maybe it was time to stop running from what happened.

Chapter Three:

The morning light flooded the room from behind the curtain as Patrick woke up. He had watched Robin sleeping for a while and then he figured he must have fallen asleep as well. He went to get up and his body screamed in pain from the ordeal yesterday. Looking at Robin, he wondered if he should wake her, knowing her night on the couch wasn't the best idea. He had really been terrible, taking the bed and allowing her to basically take care of him. He would make it up to her.

He took a quick shower and pulled on the clothes she had given him before he walked out into the main room. He straightened the bed and called room service to order them some breakfast. He saw Robin stirring when he hung up.

"Good morning," he said as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed facing her.

She sucked in her breath as she sat up and he was immediately concerned.

"What is it? What hurts?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

He shook his head and knelt down in front of her. "Tell me what you're feeling. Maybe I can help?"

She grinned at him. "Oh, are you a nurse?"

Patrick chuckled. "Touché. I am a doctor and I know I took total advantage of you last night. I have a lot of making up to do, but I would like to try."

Robin smiled at him and held her arm to her body. "You did not take any advantage of me. You were in rough shape and I was happy to help. I had to pop my shoulder back in place last night and it is a little sore. I will be okay."

He was horrified. "You did what? By yourself? Are you crazy?"

Her face clouded over and she stood up carefully, holding her arm to her side.

"I'm not crazy and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Excuse me," she walked slowly into the bathroom and closed the door.

Shit, he thought. How could she do a shoulder reduction on herself? What was going on with her? He jumped when room service knocked and he let them bring food in and the extra key he ordered for his room. His wallet survived, but the water messed up much of the contents. He set up the food and grabbed some things to make a mock sling for her. Nobody was that strong; he knew she was in excruciating pain. He felt terrible for causing this.

XXXXXX

Robin washed her face and took her meds for the morning; thankful she had kept them in her bag. Patrick was a doctor? She wondered what kind and she also knew if he saw her meds, he would know what she was dealing with. She didn't need that and she didn't want that.

She brushed her long hair with one hand and made her way back into the room. Her stomach growled and she was grateful when she saw the food.

"Breakfast is served," he smiled. "After you eat I'll wrap your shoulder."

"I told you I'm fine," she sat down gingerly and he looked at her.

"What else is wrong? It's obvious you are in pain and I don't know why you are being such a martyr. What's wrong with taking some meds? What's the point of allowing yourself to hurt so much?"

She glared at him and sighed. "Nothing is so cut and dry, Patrick. I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to help me."

He could strangle her. She infuriated him and he simply couldn't understand her position.

"Why become a doctor if you're against modern medicine?"

"Why ask questions you assume you know the answer to?"

They stared at each other and finally Patrick sighed.

"Just eat something, please."

Robin did as he asked and they both began to eat. He saw her arms were bruised and he felt sick.

"What is it?" she asked, exasperated. "Is there something wrong with your food?"

"I just don't understand you."

"Then you can leave. I don't need you to understand me or agree with me or even like me. I wanted to make sure you were okay and it's obvious you are, so my work here is done. You are free to go."

He stood up and nodded. "Fine. I'll see you around, or not." He grabbed his old clothes and left.

Robin felt her eyes fill and she shook the tears away. It didn't matter. She ate her breakfast and crawled into the bed, trying to erase her thoughts and just sleep.

XXXXXX

She was crazy. Who reduces their own shoulder and just deals with it? Who refuses pain meds and acts like they couldn't be bothered?

Patrick paced and tried to make sense of Robin. He could have been nicer, but he was a doctor and sitting there while someone suffered wasn't in his repertoire. He walked to the balcony of the honeymoon suite and looked out at the destruction of the beach. It was a picture perfect morning and if it weren't for the sand blown in hills all over, one would never know anything happened.

He wondered what did happen.

He wondered why he cared about this woman.

He wondered why she saved him.

Patrick picked up his phone which he had left in his room last night and saw a message from home. He didn't look at it, he simply deleted it. So much had happened in such a short time and right now, all he could think about was Robin. He had to help her, even if she didn't want it. He was Patrick Drake. He had charm and he oozed sex appeal. He could get through to her.

Grabbing his key and his medical bag, he headed back to her room, feeling every bit of his confidence leaving.

XXXXXX

She couldn't sleep. Her shoulder was throbbing and she should have let him help her. Robin stood at the window and looked out, wondering why she was so closed off. Sighing, she realized she knew the answer to that. Ten days of paradise, she laughed sardonically. This wasn't starting out that way.

Grabbing the pillowcase from the bed, she made a small sling for her arm and did her best to secure her shoulder. That would help the swelling and she hoped it would heal without incident. It always had in the past and she believed it would again. Mind over matter, that's what she learned.

There was a knock at her door and she sighed. She didn't order anything and she just wanted to be left alone. She walked to the door and looked out, seeing Patrick there. She hesitated, but then opened the door.

"Did you forget something?" she asked.

He saw her flushed appearance and the makeshift sling she wore. He shook his head.

"I forgot to be a human being. Can I come in?"

She was confused, but moved aside to let him in.

"I was out of line before, and I need to apologize. However you choose to treat yourself is up to you."

"Thanks," she looked at him. "Is there something else?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess."

"Will you let me make sure your shoulder is stable?"

"I told you I took care of it."

"I know, but I don't think I clarified my specialty. I'm an orthopedic surgeon, one of the best in the Country."

Robin raised her eyebrow. "As stated by you?"

He grinned at her.

"If I don't know I'm the best, no one else will."

"True." She walked to the bed and sat down. "I suppose you can check."

He smiled at her and put his bag down. Finally, a tiny door opened and she was letting him in.


	3. Chapter 4-5

Chapter Four:

Patrick gently unwrapped the sling Robin had made for herself and sighed. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a tank top, her hair pulled to the opposite side of her injured shoulder.

"I'm going to feel around and make sure everything is back in place, okay?" he asked her.

"Okay," she looked ahead.

"It might hurt, but I'll do my best to be gentle."

"It doesn't matter," she said. "Just do it."

He didn't know what that meant, but he didn't want her to shut down, so he let it go. Looking at her back and shoulder, he saw the scratches and bruising from what, he wasn't sure. He also saw a long surgical scar that was healed. He put his hands on her shoulder and pressed around, his heart sinking at the damage he could feel just by minor manipulations. He also knew it must be excruciating, and she made no sound.

He wrapped some ice in a towel and tied it to make an ice pack and he carefully placed it against her shoulder before sitting next to her.

"Robin, I'm going to talk to you as a doctor for a minute. I think you need surgery to repair a tear and anti-inflammatory meds to reduce swelling. It's apparent just from manipulating your joint that there is something serious going on there. I almost popped it out just moving it around." He sighed. "That doesn't just happen."

She looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you. I'll be fine now."

"I'm not looking to be dismissed. I want you to know that if there is someone doing something to you, I can help. You don't have to go through this."

She smiled. "You think someone beat me?"

"I think you're hiding something."

"Nobody laid a hand on me. I am capable of taking care of myself, and judging from yesterday, others as well. I would like you to go now."

He was stung.

"Having you save me wasn't one of my finest moments, Robin. I don't need you throwing it in my face. I get that I'm not perfect."

She saw she struck a chord and softened her words.

"I didn't mean to imply anything. I just don't want you thinking I'm weak."

He smiled. "After what you've been through, I hardly think the words 'weak' would ever come to mind."

"What's that supposed to mean? What do you know of what I've been through?"

He put his hands up and smiled.

"Relax. I was just talking about yesterday and the fact you have a shoulder injury that would level a hockey player and you haven't made a sound. I think you are made of some pretty strong stuff."

She exhaled and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry. I just don't trust easily."

He nodded. "I can relate to that."

Robin stood up and felt dizzy. Patrick jumped to her before she fell to the ground.

"Hey," he held her in his arms. "Robin?"

She looked up at him as he held her and her eyes filled with tears.

"Please let go of me."

It was the first show of emotion he had seen and it was complete fear. He gently placed her on the bed and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said softly.

She lay back on the bed and began to cry. Patrick was stunned and at a loss for what to do. If he touched her, she might kill him, but something was definitely off.

"Robin? What can I do?"

"Can you please leave? I really need to be alone," she said as she pulled herself together.

He nodded. "If that's what you want."

"It is."

"Fine." He grabbed his bag and left.

Robin lay there and let her emotions pour out. This was ridiculous. She was here to relax and figure out what was next. She had been so rude to Patrick and that wasn't her. He was nothing but nice to her and she had been a complete jerk.

He deserved an apology. He deserved a thank you and he deserved a nicer response. She knew what she needed to do, so she called down to the front desk and asked to be patched to his room. She had no idea of his room number.

The phone rang and his deep voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Patrick?" she asked.

"Yes."

"It's Robin," she said softly.

He was silent.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called."

"Are you okay?"

She loved that as mad as he was he was still concerned for her.

"I'm fine. I wanted to apologize for my behavior and I wondered if you would meet me down at the restaurant and we could have dinner."

He grinned. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

She blushed, despite being alone.

"I'm asking you to dinner."

"Which would be a date," he teased.

"Just meet me in an hour," she said exasperatedly.

"I'll be there," he said and hung up.

XXXXX

Patrick looked at the phone, not sure that just happened. He couldn't wipe the ridiculous grin off his face as he went to change his clothes. He was truly excited.

XXXXX

Robin pulled on a small sundress that she was able to get into fairly easily. She brushed her long brown hair and put on a little lip-gloss before she grabbed her purse and slipped into her sandals. Taking a deep breath, she made her way downstairs.

She saw Patrick was already there and talking to a woman at the bar. Rolling her eyes, Robin made her way over and heard the conversation between the bartender and Patrick and the mystery woman.

"So how do you like the honeymoon suite?" the bartender asked. "The amenities treating you right?"

The woman giggled and Patrick laughed. Robin felt like she might throw up. He was staying in the honeymoon suite? Was he married? To that woman?

She felt like a complete idiot and wondered how she had been so duped. Why had he been helping her? Was she that pathetic?

"I'm surprised you left the room. After the storm yesterday, it was probably the perfect romantic moment to stay inside and cuddle," the man said and once again Patrick grinned at the woman next to him.

"Well it was nice, but we had to get something to eat," Patrick said and turned around in time to see Robin walk away. He scrambled after her and stood in front of her.

"Hey, where are you going? I thought we had a date?"

She laughed sarcastically.

"I don't know what game you're playing, but I'm not into it."

He raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Are you mentally ill? Do you have a double personality or something?"

She scoffed at him.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who failed to mention I was staying in the honeymoon suite with a woman, or is it a wife?"

Patrick looked back to the bar and realized what had happened.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"I didn't have to. You were practically shouting."

"You're jealous," he said.

She gasped. "In your dreams."

"You are totally and completely jealous."

"I'm out of here," she waved her hand and went to walk away when the perv from the day before stopped her.

"Hey, it's my little throw wine in my face friend," he sneered. "Nice to see you again."

Robin groaned. "Unbelievable," she muttered.

Patrick walked next to her and took her hand in his.

"Well honey, we should get back to our evening," he said and smiled at her before he looked at the man. "You know how it is with women, can't leave them alone for a minute," he winked and the man snorted.

"Good luck with that one," he sneered again and walked away.

Robin pulled her hand away from him and stalked out of the hotel and into the evening air. She felt her tears coming and she was furious with herself. What the hell was wrong with her? Why had she allowed this man to get to her?

Patrick was right behind her and she turned to face him.

"What is it you want?"

He was taken aback by her vitriol.

"I thought you asked me to dinner. I don't know what's up with you."

"Are you staying in the honeymoon suite?"

He held her gaze. "Yes."

"Where is your wife?"

"I don't have one."

"Who stays in the honeymoon suite if they aren't on a honeymoon?"

Now he got angry.

"I guess only a loser like me. Thanks for making all sorts of assumptions again about me, Robin. I think I'll take a rain check on dinner, I've lost my appetite." He turned to walk away and she ran to stop him.

"Wait!"

"No. I think you've made yourself perfectly clear."

"No I haven't. I've been judgmental and arrogant and mean. I've jumped to conclusions and I made you think I'm a terrible person." She felt her eyes fill and looked behind her as the pervy man was hanging around.

"Can we go talk someplace a little more private? I would like to explain."

Patrick saw a vulnerability he hadn't before and he had an intense need to protect her. He also had his own secrets, and he wondered if maybe it was time to come clean.

"Let's go up to my room," he said took her free hand in his.

His fingers linked through hers and she felt a connection that instantly clamed her. They didn't say anything else; they simply walked back in to the elevators.

Chapter Five:

Patrick walked Robin into the suite and locked the door. She looked around and was amazed by the beautiful room. It was romantic and sexy and classy all at once. There was a large fireplace and a satin comforter on the bed.

"Robin?" Patrick's voice startled her out of her daydream and she smiled at him.

"Sorry. This room is just beautiful."

"It's okay," he said. "A bit cheesy."

She laughed and walked to the couch. "Sometimes a little cheese is okay."

"I suppose," he said and joined her. "But only with some wine."

"Good point." She looked at her feet and then up at him.

"I am really sorry for my behavior towards you. I don't think I ever realized just how messed up I've become after what happened."

He watched her and his face was full of compassion.

"What happened to you?"

"I got mixed up with some pretty bad people who did some things to me that have left their mark. It took everything I had to break free, but I was left with some deep scars and I don't think I remember how to accept help without someone expecting something in return. I don't think that of you, Patrick, but I don't know what you want from me."

He knew she was being cryptic because she didn't know how much she could trust him. He understood her hesitation but he needed to know more.

"I don't want anything from you. I like you and I think I could use a friend." He shrugged and looked at his hands. "I think you might need one, too."

"You're probably right about that," she smiled.

Her whole face lit up when she smiled and he fought the urge to kiss her.

"So can I ask why you are staying in the honeymoon suite if you aren't in your honeymoon?"

He turned and sat down with her and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry, Patrick. You don't owe me any explanation," she looked at the fireplace and then at her hands.

"I didn't want anyone to find me. Nobody will look for me here."

Her eyes searched his face and he looked away.

"I don't really want to get into it," he sighed. "I hope that's okay."

"Of course it's okay. I understand the need for privacy."

"You seem to understand a lot. I wish you would tell me what happened to you. I know what it's like to hold stuff inside."

"Says the man who is hiding from something."

He smiled. "Not something as much as someone."

"A woman?" she questioned.

"Does it matter?"

She went to shrug when her shoulder reminded her she couldn't. She sucked in her breath and he shook his head.

"Why won't you take something for the pain?"

"I'm fine."

"You always say that, but it isn't true. You said you were a doctor, right?"

She nodded, her eyes filled with tears at the pain.

"Then why don't you understand my frustration? It's like you feel the need to suffer."

She stood up and paced across the room. She wanted to tell him more, but she couldn't. She just couldn't trust him.

"I think I should go," she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to understand," he didn't want her to leave.

She walked to him and smiled a tiny smile. "You are absolutely right to question me, and I'm really sorry I'm so closed off. I don't trust people and I don't really have many friends because of that. I know how frustrating this has to be and I can understand if you would rather not waste your time."

Her close proximity was causing his senses to go into overdrive. He had never been so physically attracted to a woman before. Everything about her was different and he simply felt like she was brought into his life for a reason.

"Are you used to people leaving?"

"Disappointing me more than leaving," she said.

"I hear you."

She was intrigued. She had never met anyone who seemed to be more messed up than she was and he was obviously holding something pretty major. It surprised her that she really wanted to help.

"Will you stay for a little longer? I don't want you to leave yet."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I'm sure. Come sit down. Do you want some coffee or wine or beer?"

She sat back down and realized she hadn't wanted to leave. "Coffee would be great."

He made some from the small coffee maker in the room and handed her a cup. She fixed it the way she liked and took a sip.

"So can I ask what your specialty is?" he sat down with his cup.

"I used to be a neurosurgeon, but some things happened that caused me to change my specialty. I've been a medical examiner for the last few years." She looked at him. "Can we leave it at that for now?"

"Of course," he smiled and drank his coffee.

"So do I get to ask you a question now?" her eyes twinkled as she looked at him.

Laughing, he nodded. "I suppose. Go for it."

"So here you are, at this resort, staying in the honeymoon suite, and all I know is that you're hiding from someone."

"Is there a question in there somewhere?" he teased.

"I'm getting there," she laughed. "Why are you hiding from this person?"

He face clouded over and he put his cup down. She could see him trying to decide if he should say what he wanted. He finally exhaled and looked at her.

"I killed someone she loved."


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Robin put her cup of coffee down.

"Never mind," Patrick muttered, feeling like he totally shouldn't have said anything.

"That isn't something you're allowed to brush aside with a never mind. You said you killed someone."

He got up and paced. "Robin, I think you should go now."

"I don't want to go."

"Aren't you scared of me? What if I try to kill you?"

"Like I told you before, I can take care of myself. You don't scare me, at least in that way," she said the last part quietly.

He faced the balcony and crossed his arms, not saying anything.

"I think something happened in the OR and you ran away because you think it was your fault. It's the ultimate ego buster, losing someone on the table and believing it was your fault. It's arrogant and selfish to think you can wield so much power. Doctor's aren't Gods," she said, speaking a little more to herself than to him.

He chuckled. "You have me all figured out, don't you? The doctor who is unflappable and then he gets his balls handed to him and can't take it. Well good for you, you've figured it out, now leave."

She stood up and walked to stand next to him.

"You're being a jerk. If there is any part of what I said that was wrong, feel free to correct me."

"I don't owe you an explanation, and to be honest, of the two of us, I still have more to do before I equal the ass you've been to me."

"Ouch, so there it is. Do you feel better now? Is there anything else you want to say to insult me? I'm frigid and closed off. I'm a bitch. I have the boobs of a preteen. I'm short. I talk too much." She walked to the couch and sat down. "When you finish your pity party, let me know."

Patrick looked at her and was at a loss for words. He needed air. He needed something. He walked out and left her in the suite.

Robin exhaled and let her tears come. That was intense and not at all what she was planning. She recognized his sadness and she knew if he didn't deal with what had happened, it would kill him. She wasn't leaving. If this was her last mission, she would finish it.

XXXXXX

Patrick paced in the hallway, his heart racing. Why did he say that to her? Why was he so cruel? Why did he confide in a virtual stranger?

He didn't have time for this. He came here to get away from everything, not to 'deal' with it. He just needed to figure out what to do and where to go next. Robin was simply an unneeded distraction. She was also really good at knowing just what he was feeling.

He leaned against the wall opposite the door and sank down, resting his arms on his bent knees. He put his head in his hands and tried to block everything out.

"Patrick?" Robin asked from the doorway.

He looked up and sighed.

"They called from the front desk and left a message for you."

"You answered my phone?" he asked her.

"The room phone, not your cell phone, besides, I told you I wasn't leaving. If you don't like it, tell me what you're afraid to say."

He looked around and saw the couple from the suite across come out. He got up and looked at them.

"Lovers quarrel already?" the man asked as he walked by. "Trust me, make up sex is worth it," he kissed his new bride who giggled and Patrick nodded.

"Thanks. I'll remember that," he said and got up, walking into the room and closing the door.

"He was right, you know," Robin followed him back to the couch.

"Who was right about what?"

"Make up sex is the best."

"You are crazy," he smiled, feeling a bit better.

"Never had it, huh?"

"Yes I've had it. I've had a lot of sex for all different reasons," he looked at her and laughed. "That didn't come out right."

"So obviously you got your balls back after someone handed them to you, huh?"

"Is there anything you won't say?" he asked her incredulously.

"Say? Not really. Do? That's another story," she smiled.

"Good to know," he said softly. He looked at her and her face was full of compassion.

"Tell me what happened, Patrick."

His eyes filled with tears and she held his gaze.

"My mom was going to get married to a man I didn't like. He was a jerk, always talking down to her and treating her like a second class citizen. He and I butted heads all the time and she was really mad at me. She told me I was upset because she moved on from my dad and I needed to do the same."

"Were they divorced?" Robin questioned.

"No. My dad passed away from cancer four years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"They had a great marriage. It wasn't without its problems, but at their core, they simply didn't work without the other. It devastated my mom when he died. I wasn't sure she would be able to function alone."

Robin could feel the emotions bubbling at the surface of his words. She reached over without thinking and grasped his hand in hers.

He thought her hand fit perfectly in his and he held it.

"I wanted her to be happy. When she put herself out there again, I was thrilled. It wasn't until she met Steve that I became suspicious."

"Steve was the man she was going to marry?"

Nodding, he sighed. "I don't know what happened to my mother. She went from being a vibrant kick ass woman of the world to someone who allowed herself to be verbally abused. She didn't stand up for herself and she turned on me, on her family." He got up and his fists were clenched, his anger bubbling forth.

Robin stood up and walked closer to him.

"Maybe she was just doing the best she could in order to survive."

He turned to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean that maybe her choices weren't clear to you, but to her, it was what she needed to do in order to get up and face each day. Think about it, Patrick, if they were as in love as you say, his loss had to irreparably affect her. Life as she knew it was over and there was no chance she would get it back. My guess is that a big part of her died with him and she didn't know how to move forward."

He angrily flicked a tear that fell and shook his head. "She had me. I was there every day. I tried to help her but she pushed me away."

"Maybe she needed the kind of help you couldn't give?"

"Maybe you don't know what you're talking about," he choked out.

"You're probably right, but I know a sulking child when I see one and I call things like I see them. You are beating yourself up for your own perceived failures and I'm just saying that your mom's actions probably had little to do with you and everything to do with her broken heart."

Patrick had never thought about that. The idea caused his anger to deflate and his sadness grow. "I'm such an idiot," he walked and plopped down on the couch.

"No you aren't. You are a son who lost his dad and in a sense, his mom, too. Loss like that changes a person."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," he said.

"Maybe. Tell me what happened next. Did Steve die?"

Patrick looked at his hands. "He did. I ruined my mothers life again and she will never forgive me."

Robin walked to the table opposite the couch and sat down facing him, their knees almost touching.

"Don't stop. Finish the story."

He couldn't understand why he was saying so much. He never talked about anything and in a few minutes, she had gotten him to open up about the most intimate part of his life.

"Steve tore his rotator cuff golfing one weekend. My mom wanted me to look at his chart and operate to fix it before the wedding."

"A rotator repair is nothing. What happened?"

"I know, but I refused to help. My mom had refused to talk to me for months before that. I tried everything to get her to listen to me, but all she did was talk about how Steve thought I was selfish and Steve said I shouldn't be so involved in her life. When this happened, I told her Steve could find is own doctor and I wasn't interested."

Robin waited for him to continue.

"He found another doctor and he had an anaphylactic reaction to the anesthesia. They were unable to correct it and he died. My mother came to my apartment and told me she wished it were me. She blamed me for ruining her only chance at being happy and that I was dead to her. She left and so did I."

Unable to stop her tears, Robin moved to sit next to him and she reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"You are not to blame for any of that, Patrick. Your mother was wrong, and I bet she regrets her words as much as you regret her sadness. Sometimes, in the depth of our own despair, we lash out at the ones who mean the most. I am profoundly sorry you went through so much."

He covered her hand with his and moved to hold it.

"Thank you for saying that."

"I meant it."

He stared at her and her soft brown eyes were compassionate and beautiful.

"Robin, I don't know what to say."

She smiled and sat back. "You don't have to say anything."

He leaned in closer to her and her eyes grew wide. There was suddenly a knock on the door that startled them.

"It's the police. Please open up. We are looking for a woman who was spotted here."

Robin jumped up, her face white as a ghost.

Patrick saw her fear and knew that protecting her was all that mattered. "You?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry Patrick, I can't let anyone find me. I'm sorry to put you in the middle of this," she was shaking and looking for an escape.

"Go over there," he motioned to a spot out of view. Once she was hidden, he took his clothes off down to his briefs and went to the bathroom to grab a towel. He slung it loosely around his waist and took some water, splashing it on his chest to look like he was sweating. He walked to the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry, what can I help you with officers? I hope it's quick, because this is the honeymoon suite and I'd like to get back to things, if you know what I mean," he winked at them.

"We are looking for this woman, have you seen her?" they showed him a picture of Robin and Patrick shook his head.

"Nope, but I tell you what, if my wife looked like that, I may never leave this room," he said and looked at his waist. "Seriously, I have an issue which needs to be attended to. Did you want to watch, or are we done?"

The officers thanked him and left. Patrick closed the door and turned to find Robin. Someone had some explaining to do.

"Are they gone?" her voice came from behind the closet door.

"Yes," he said and she walked out, startled by his attire.

"Why are you naked?" she tried to look anywhere except at his hard body, but it seemed to go on forever.

"It got them to leave," he said and walked to her. "Robin, I need."

"Thank you for helping me, Patrick, but I need to go."

"No, you can't leave."

She shook her head and held her arm to her side.

"They will never stop until they get me. You are in danger just by being near me. I should never have come here with you."

He walked closer to her and his body heat radiated off of him.

"Then why did you?"

She reached her hand up to touch his chest and her tears spilled over her cheeks. "Because with you, for the first time in years, perhaps forever, I feel safe. You can't know what that means to me."

He leaned in to her but she moved away.

"Robin, stop running."

"I have to. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I shared my story, now I think it's time you shared yours."

Looking at him, she wondered if that was even possible.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I really think I should go." She went to walk when the room spun around her. She couldn't let this happen again. She dropped to the floor and closed her eyes.

"Robin, what is it?" Patrick rushed to her. "Talk to me, please."

"Patrick, I'm such a mess. I don't have much time, but I need to fix some things. I'm not well and I'm scared, but I can't involve you." She went to move again and they both heard her shoulder pop.

"Fuck!" she cried and fell back, holding her arm against her. The pain was excruciating and Patrick didn't think, he just picked her up and took her to his bed. He didn't care about anything other that taking away her pain.

"I've got this one, Robin. I'll take care of you."

"No pain meds, please," she whimpered.

He knew she had gone through something terrible. He watched her pass out from the pain and he moved to manipulate her shoulder, feeling sick when he realized she was missing part of her socket. What the hell had been done to her?


	5. Chapter 7-8

Chapter Seven:

She hadn't woken up and he was happy that he was able to manipulate her shoulder without causing her any more pain. He was able to stabilize it better than before and he wrapped it without impeding her arm too much. He saw the beads of sweat on her forehead and knew her body was fighting the pain and he feared something more.

"What happened?" she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Just lie still. I set your shoulder and you need to let the swelling go down."

"You didn't give me any pain meds, did you?" she was panicked at the thought.

"No. I didn't give you anything." He went into the bathroom and took a washcloth, wetting it with cold water and coming back to the bed. "You're burning up and I would like to at least give you some ibuprofen." He put the washcloth on her forehead.

She closed her eyes again, fighting to stay awake. He took her hand in his and checked her pulse. "Robin?"

She opened her eyes and nodded. "Okay. Ibuprofen is fine."

He sighed in relief and went to get some from his bag. He helped her to sit up against the pillows and he handed her the pills and some water.

"I need to eat something or the pills will come back," she said with a smile. "I know that's not really attractive, but my stomach is temperamental."

"Not a problem," he watched her take the pills and then he got up and grabbed her some crackers. "This should work for now and I'll order us something from room service."

"No, Patrick, I don't want to put you at any risk by having people come to the door. I should go." She had no energy to move and he could see that.

"You aren't going anywhere. Robin, you can barely move and the manipulation I did to your shoulder would level a giant. You're safe here and I will make sure of it."

"Why?"

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

"Why do you want to help me? For all you know, I could be some lunatic who could hurt you. The police are looking for me and they aren't the only ones." She blinked and her tears fell. "I don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

Patrick sat on the bed and faced her. He positioned the ice pack on her shoulder and smiled.

"If you were going to kill me, all you had to do was leave me out in the storm. Not only didn't you do that, but you protected me and brought me to your room under what had to be immense pain and slept on the couch while I recuperated in the bed. I don't know many lunatics, but I'm pretty sure that isn't what one would do." He took her hand in his and held it. "I also like you, and I wouldn't like to see anything happen to you."

"Thank you," she whispered.

There was a knock at the door and her face filled with fear. He shook his head and got up.

"It's room service. It's okay," he pulled to cover up to conceal her and went to open the door. He signed for the food and took the tray from the server, not allowing them in.

"My wife is naked, so I'll take it from here," he smiled and closed the door. He put the tray down on the table and then went to lock the door with the chain. He saw Robin toss the cover off sit up a little more.

"The meds helped. My shoulder feels better," she smiled and smoothed her hair back.

"Good, but I still want to know what the hell someone did to you," he said as he brought the tray to the table by the bed. He opened the food and put the plate next to Robin.

She took a bite of the sandwich and watched as he ate as well. They were quiet for a bit until she sighed.

"I am missing part of the bone from the shoulder socket and the top of the humeral head is shaved down. I had a procedure where they tried to reconstruct the shoulder with cadaver parts," she felt her eyes fill as she spoke.

"Who did it? What surgeon?"

"It wasn't a surgeon."

Patrick stopped eating.

"What do you mean?"

She put her food down and looked into his eyes.

"I was someplace where proper medical care wasn't an option. I was worked on by someone who did more damage than I ever realized."

He shook his head.

"Robin, you have to tell me more. What does that even mean? Where were you?"

"I can't talk about it, okay? I shouldn't have said that much." She looked at her watch and then went to get up.

"You can't move. Where are you going?"

"I need my purse," she said, her body aching.

He handed her the bag and she pulled out some pill bottles. He watched as she took something and then she set a timer on her watch.

"Robin, I"

She cut him off. "I know. I just can't talk about it, okay?" Her eyes filled with tears. "As soon as I can move a little better, I'll get out of here."

"Can I ask you something and have you answer me honestly?"

She wiped her eyes and sighed.

"If I can."

"If whatever happened hadn't, and you and I were here in this resort together, what would you wish for?"

"I can't wish for anything, Patrick. I can't forget what happened. I live with the scars and I will die with them."

"What does that even mean? What scars? Please talk to me," he moved to sit closer to her, his proximity making it impossible for her to stay unattached.

"We don't even know each other and hypotheticals are pointless. I wouldn't be here with you if I wasn't in such bad shape and you wouldn't give me the time of day," she smiled at him.

"You're wrong," he said. "I don't know why you can't trust me. I don't know why you have such a negative opinion of me. I don't understand you at all."

She looked at him and her chin quivered. He was right. She was a coward and he deserved better.

"I'm sorry, Patrick. I've never had anyone I could count on and I don't think I even know how. It's more of a reflection on me than you."

"What is it you're afraid to tell me?" he asked gently.

"So much," she said softly.

"Robin, are you sick? You took meds earlier. What were they for?"

"The people who experimented on me weren't trained doctors. They also had no knowledge of sterile environments. I begged them not to do anything, but they gave me so many drugs I didn't know which way was up. I had no control over my body or what they did. I will never allow myself to be that out of control again."

"That's why you don't want to take any narcotics," he said more as a statement than a question. "But Robin, you didn't allow them to do that to you."

"It doesn't matter. I can't trust anyone, Patrick. I can't be put in a position where others have control over me," she looked at him with a sense of purpose.

"Okay, I hear you, but you never answered my question. Are you sick?"

She began to cry and he could see she was terrified to tell him.

"It's okay, please talk to me," he sat down took her hand in his.

"Because of what they did, I am HIV positive."

Chapter Eight:

Robin watched his face and she took her hand from his.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"What? No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Because I just told you I was HIV positive. I know that's a game changer, although to be honest, I'm not sure what game we're playing."

His face registered the understanding he now possessed. So much of her behavior seemed to make sense and what she had gone through, although much of it was still a mystery, made him respect her even more.

"Is that what you think?"

She stared at him as if she was trying to determine if he was real. It was such a penetrating look that he felt completely exposed.

"It's what I know." She sighed. "You're the first person I've told who I cared about."

"Do you have any family?"

Her face softened for a moment and then her eyes filled.

"My Uncle Mac and my best friend Brenda live in Port Charles. They are my only family."

"And they don't know?"

"No. Nobody knows. I came here for ten days and then I was going to disappear. I had some loose ends to take care of and as soon as I can move, I will finish things."

He tried to follow what she wasn't saying, but he couldn't bear to think she actually meant what she was implying.

He stood up and ran his hand through his hair before he paced around the room.

She watched him and could see the range of emotions run across his face. So much of his reaction was similar to her own and she was torn.

"Why are the police looking for you?"

She sat up more and was pleased her shoulder seemed stable. He had quite the touch.

"Those weren't the police."

"They looked like police."

She nodded. "They did, and that's why I need to get out of here. They will find me and I will die before I allow anyone to put their hands on me again." She stood up and was glad the room stayed where it was.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. I got away and I didn't think about anything other than staying hidden. I was able to access my money and I bought a phone and let my Uncle know I was okay. I bought some clothes and I came here. I don't have another plan."

"You got away? Were you held prisoner?"

"No. I'm sorry, Patrick, but I really can't tell you any more. I feel better and I appreciate your help, but I'm going to go back to my room and get my things. If they are here looking for me, then I need to move. It was really nice meeting you."

He watched as she turned to leave and he jumped to stop her.

"Robin, wait. You can't leave."

"I have to. You don't understand. Please leave me alone," she looked at him and her eyes were damp.

"I can't do that," he said softly.

"Why not? Why can't you walk away?"

"Why is it so easy for you? Why are you running from me?" He spoke with a passion that surprised even him.

"Because I haven't been honest with you about so much, Patrick. I am cryptic and closed off and I don't understand why you care."

He walked closer to her and smiled. "You're not a neurologist or medical examiner. You were held by people who scared the shit out of you, not because of what they might do to you, but by what they could do to those you love. You ran someplace far from any ties and you think that will help those who love you say goodbye."

His hands moved to cup her face and he brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "You found out you were HIV positive and you haven't processed what that means to your life and your future. You like me, and I can feel that, but it scares you and so you need to run." He shrugged and tucked her hair behind her ears. "How did I do?"

"Why do you think I'm not a neurologist?"

"Because of your compassion. You are the type of person who is hands on and I can see you in the office helping people in a way that a surgeon doesn't. I know, because I'm a cutter. I do my talking in the O.R. and seeing patients is a nuisance. You aren't like that." He grinned at her stare. "Pediatrics?"

"That's impressive." She smiled. "Are you sure you aren't a psychiatrist?"

"Far from it," he grinned. "How about the rest of what I said?"

"Maybe there was a little truth there," she sighed. "But sometimes the best thing you can do for those you love is leave them."

"You're so wrong. If you truly love someone, you stay and fight."

"Why are you pushing so hard on this? Why do you care what I do?" She couldn't figure him out.

"I don't know, but I do. Am I crazy? Is this totally one sided?"

She swallowed and put her hand on his chest. "No, it isn't, but it doesn't matter, Patrick. I can't do this."

"Do what? I'm only asking you to let me help you. If you want to go on the run, then I'll go with you."

She raised her eyebrows as she smiled. "Is that right?"

"It is."

There was suddenly a pounding in the door and Robin jumped.

"Go in the bathroom, I got this."

She nodded and ran into the bathroom.

Patrick walked to the door and opened it, seeing two hotel workers standing there.

"This is ridiculous. I am on my honeymoon and this is the third interruption. What the hell is going on?"

The hotel workers were nervous as they stood there. "I'm sorry Sir, but we need to verify who you are."

"Excuse me? Why? Is my money not good enough? Have I caused a disturbance?"

"No, but we have you booked as staying here alone and there was a woman seen in your room. The police are looking for a woman who fits the description of someone seen in here."

"I just got married and I told the front desk I was arriving first, so she didn't check in with me. She got here a few hours later. Now, my wife is in the tub waiting for me and I am about ready to lose my shit if you don't let me get back to her. I want to talk to the manager," Patrick was playing it up and he could see the two men were uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, but we need to come in and look around," the younger one said.

"I don't fucking believe this."

"It shouldn't matter, because I know there isn't anyone here," the older one said, trying a new tactic.

They were all stunned when Robin walked out of the bathroom wearing a tiny bath towel, her hair wet and dripping over her exposed flesh. She walked to Patrick and pouted.

"I was waiting for you and you never came. What is going on? Who are these men?" She stared at them and saw them all but drool over her.

Patrick tried to regain his composure over seeing her wearing next to nothing and her hand roamed over his behind.

"I was trying to explain to these men that you were waiting for me but they didn't believe I had a wife. They wanted to look around."

Robin blinked as she looked at them and then she smiled.

"I know what this is. Did you plan this? Are these my entertainment?" She walked to the men and touched each of their cheeks.

Patrick almost burst out laughing, as both men couldn't form a sentence.

"No babe, they are ruining the entertainment."

She walked to Patrick and smiled.

"I don't care if they watch," she pulled Patrick to her and pressed her mouth to his, kissing him passionately and moaning as his arm went around her waist, pulling the towel up slightly.

"We're sorry, ma'am. We obviously had it wrong. We'll have dinner sent to the room," the men stammered and went to leave.

Patrick leaned in for another kiss and they were lost in each other until they heard the door close. Robin backed away and blushed, touching her lips.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

He swallowed and walked to lock the door. He turned to her and she nodded.

"I shouldn't have done that. I was completely out of line," she stammered and he crossed the room in two long strides and crashed his mouth onto hers again.

Momentarily stunned, she took a second to react and then her good hand moved up through his hair and she turned her head slightly, opening her mouth and groaning as his tongue slipped between her lips.

Patrick lost himself in her kiss. The taste of her mouth and the feel of her body against his was the most erotic sensation he had experienced. She made every part of his body burn with desire and he never wanted to stop kissing her. His hand traveled to her arms and she cried out as he grasped her shoulders.

"Oh, shit," he said and watched her tears prick her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," she said softly, her mind confused by everything she was feeling. "I need to get dressed and get out of here. They know I'm here and they will be back."

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Patrick knew one thing. Wherever she was headed, he was going with her.


	6. Chapter 9-10

Chapter Nine:

Patrick and Robin sat in his room opposite each other, neither one budging. They had been arguing for a half hour and Robin was losing steam.

"Why are you so stubborn? Why do you insist on being alone?"

Robin looked at him and wiped her eyes.

"You don't know anything about me, Patrick. You can't pick up and go on the run with me. You have a life and a career and I have neither."

"Why do you act like you're about to die? You are HIV positive, I get that, but it isn't a death sentence. I figured, as a doctor, you would be educated about the facts."

"Pissing me off isn't going to work. I am well aware of what my future looks like and having HIV is only a small blip compared to the rest." She looked at her watch and stood up. "I need to go. It was very nice meeting you."

"Yeah, whatever," he said and watched her walk out.

She was infuriating to him. What the hell was her problem and why did he care? Se wanted nothing to do with him, and if Patrick was anything, he was proud. He wasn't about to beg. He should just move on and figure out what was next.

That lasted about five minutes and he grabbed his bag and followed her.

XXXXXX

They sat on the airplane in silence. Robin hadn't said anything to him when he showed up at the airport and she refused to acknowledge him even after they got on the plane. He kept talking to her and as they sat in a row for two after they took off, she finally looked at him.

"There is a man three rows behind us on the opposite side of the plane. He has been following me and if he sees that we are together, he will hurt you. I need you to stop talking to me."

Patrick was shocked.

"What? Where? Who is he?"

She rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"Patrick, please just stop talking to me. I need you to be safe, okay?"

He stared ahead and did as she asked. They had a long flight back to the states, and although he had no idea what they were going to do once they got to the States, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

XXXXXX

"Wake up," Robin said as she shook his arm.

"What?" Patrick sat up and took a minute to remember where they were.

"We are going to land soon."

"We just took off," he said and wiped his eyes.

She smiled and shook her head.

"You've been snoring for hours."

He looked at his watch and couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry," he said embarrassed.

"Don't be. I slept a little, too. I just need to know what you plan to do once we land."

"I'm coming with you, wherever that is," he said.

"You should get a connecting flight back home."

"That's nice, but didn't you hear me? I'm coming with you."

The plane hit some turbulence on the way down and Robin was jostled a little, causing her to gasp in pain from her shoulder.

Patrick put his arm around her and held her arm to her side, quietly manipulating her shoulder. She felt immediate relief and looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you," she said, her tears stinging from the pain.

"I can fix this, Robin. I can make you pain free."

"If only that were possible," she said softly. The plane dipped again and she grabbed his hand.

He held her hand and smiled.

"It's okay. We're almost on the ground."

She nodded and made no attempt to move her hand. The plane landed and she let out a breath.

"See, perfect."

Taking her hand back, she smiled softly.

"Thanks again for everything. I hope to see you again some day."

He blinked and shrugged. "I'm not leaving you alone. You can tell me to lose any way you want, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you, and that's final."

"Why?"

He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Because you need me."

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't need anyone."

"Not true. You need me, you just don't know it yet."

"You're pretty full of yourself, aren't you?"

He stood up and looked at her again.

"You have no idea. Come on."

They walked out of the plane and Robin made him walk ahead of her. She kept an eye on the man she felt was following her and after they got to the terminal, she lost him. Patrick watched her and motioned for her to follow him. They made their way out into the sunlight and Robin hailed a cab.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere safe," she said.

XXXXXX

About an hour later, they pulled up to a rural park. Robin paid the driver and she and Patrick got out. The cab drove away and Patrick looked around.

"Your safe place is the middle of a forest?"

She smiled. "Come on."

He followed her into the mess of trees and they walked for what seemed like miles. She didn't seem winded, and he shook his head, continually surprised by her. They came upon a cabin and Robin looked at him.

"We're here," she said and unlocked the door. "You coming?"

He grinned and followed her inside.

Chapter Ten:

"What is this place?" Patrick asked as he looked around the cabin. It was incredibly deceiving from the outside, as the room was vast and expansive inside. There was a fireplace in the corner and a small kitchen with a table and stove. He assumed the bedroom was through one of the doors he saw.

"It's a cabin in the woods," she said as she was doing something on the table by the fireplace.

He walked over to her and put his hand on hers, stopping her from whatever she was doing.

"Robin, talk to me. What is going on?"

Her deep brown eyes seared into his as she looked at him.

"I didn't ask you to come with me. In fact, I begged you not to."

"I know, but does that mean I can't help? I'm here and you are injured, so let me do something."

"I'm trying to make contact with my superior officer. I was able to make contact yesterday and make sure the cabin was set up for me. He was supposed to be available once I got here but he isn't answering. I think someone got to him."

"Superior officer? Robin, are you a police officer?"

She smiled. "Not quite."

"Please tell me more. Who do you work for?"

"The government. I'm in the FBI, or at least I was," she said softly. "I was taken three months ago and held prisoner. I escaped and let my family know I was okay, and then I went to the resort to try and figure out what happens next. I think a lot of people were happy I was gone. I think I was burned."

He sat down at the table and tried to wrap his mind around what she was saying.

"I thought you were a doctor. Was anything you told me true?"

"I am a doctor. I worked as a pediatrician at Bethesda and it was there that I was discovered. My parents were spies and the people who hired me figured it would be in my blood." She moved and her shoulder ached and she swore.

"Robin, stop moving and come here, please," he said, his heart aching for the pain she had to be in.

"I can't stop, Patrick. I have to figure out what's happening. I don't know what to do and I don't understand why this happened to me," she began to cry and he hadn't ever seen her show emotion like this.

He walked to her and tilted her face up to look at him.

"Patrick, please don't," she said pathetically. "I don't want to hurt you."

He smiled at her and shook his head.

"You don't scare me."

"I could hurt you. I have people after me and I'm all alone and I don't understand any of this," she sobbed and he pulled her to him, holding her gently and feeling his own eyes wet with sadness for her.

"It's going to be okay," he said softly. "You're going to be okay."

She backed away and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine."

She walked to the couch and sat down.

He followed and sat with her, taking her hand in his.

"Why are you sorry? What's wrong with showing some vulnerability? It's what makes us human. It's what makes us real."

"I don't understand you," she said softly. "I don't understand why you're here. I've been nothing but rude and closed off and cryptic towards you. I push and push and yet here you are. I don't get it."

He nodded. "You think I want something from you."

"I don't know. I don't know why else you would be here."

"I do want something," he said and sighed. "Your friendship and maybe your trust."

She reached her good hand to his cheek and touched his face, her fingers running over his skin and stopping on his lips.

"You have that," she said and looked at his mouth.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, tentative at first and then with intensity and purpose. She responded with equal fervor and moaned a little into his mouth. He felt his blood rush through every part of his body and his skin felt electric. Never had a kiss affected him so completely. Never had he felt so exposed by a simple connection.

She pushed back and touched her lips.

"Patrick, we can't do that. I can't be with you. This was such a mistake," she stood up and he took her hand, stopping her.

"There is no where to run, Robin. Talk to me, please. I'm not asking for anything."

Turning to look at him, she nodded.

"I'm in so much pain, Patrick, all the time. I am HIV positive and the men who held me tore apart my shoulder to the point I don't think I'll ever be pain free. I don't know how long I have or if they did something worse than just the HIV. How can I involve you in the mess that is my life? How is that at all fair to you?"

"What I choose to do is my decision, not yours. I can help you with your shoulder. I will tell you that every day until you allow me to go in and clean everything up. I will give you back a pain free life because it's what I do and I'm the best there is."

She smiled at his arrogance and for the first time, wondered if it was possible.

"As for the rest, I don't think it's for you to make a decision on your future based on what some people did to you in the past. From what it sound like, you were tortured and their intent was to see you die. You have proven already that you aren't so easily stopped," he smiled at her. "I think we show them how strong you are. I think you should fight for a life that is full of happiness and strength and love. It's time for you to win."

"I don't know if that's possible," she said softly and held her arm to her side.

"Is there anything pressing you need to do right now?"

She was confused.

"No, I don't think so."

"Good, then let me fix your shoulder and help you relax."

Her chin quivered and she nodded.

"I would like that."

He stood up and walked with her into the bedroom. He smiled at the beautiful king sized bed and the bags of clothes on the chair.

"Wow. They sure got this ready, didn't they?"

She smiled. "It's always stocked for an emergency. The fridge is ready, too."

"You should take your clothes off and put something on that will allow me to see your whole shoulder."

She stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's really disgusting."

"What is?"

"You haven't seen the whole scar. They really hacked my shoulder from behind."

"What? Why? That's not where they should have gone in from."

She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"They didn't know what they were doing. I'm lucky I didn't die from blood loss."

He was flabbergasted. "Robin, how can we not go to the police? How is it okay for someone to get away with torturing you like this?"

"It's not that simple, Patrick. I don't know who to trust. I think they were okay if I died. I don't think they cared. I'm afraid if I come forward, the wrong people will find out."

He didn't want to upset her any more than she already was.

"Okay, no more questions, just let me fix what I can," he said and went into the bathroom to see what he could find. He was thrilled to find a complete medical bag with a ton of supplies.

"Robin, they have everything," he said with a smile as he walked out. He stopped when he saw her standing there in her bra and shorts. She was absolutely stunning.

"I'm sorry, I'll cover up more," she said, confused by his reaction.

"No, don't, please." He walked over to her and put the bag down. "You're just beautiful.

She blushed and sat down on the bed. "You're fairly attractive yourself."

He laughed.

"Is that right?"

"It is."

He walked and sat down behind her, his blood boiling as he saw the scar from what they did to her.

"I know, it's bad," she said softly.

"I'm going to massage a little and see if I can break up some of the scar tissue. Let me know if it hurts too much."

She nodded and his hands were on her. He was so gentle and she found herself almost falling asleep instead of feeling any pain.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?" she realized she had zoned out.

"All done. You should feel better now and I think, judging from your snoring a minute ago, that a nap is in order," he grinned.

"I wasn't snoring."

"Sure you weren't." He got up and she reached for him.

"Where are you going?"

"To give you some privacy."

"Don't leave. Will you stay with me for a bit?"

He took his shoes and socks off and pulled off his shirt, leaving his pants on. He sat down on the bed. She went into the bathroom and came out a minute later wearing a t-shirt.

She crawled into the bed and sat next to him, his bare torso making her think all sorts of impure thoughts. She ached to feel his mouth on hers again.

"You okay?" he reached over and touched her hair.

"Yes, thanks to you."

"I'm glad. You deserve to feel better," he spoke sincerely and she was touched.

"I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before."

He leaned into her and kissed her forehead.

"It's the truth."

She smiled and lay back, closing her eyes and finally allow herself to sleep.

Patrick watched her and wondered just was happening to them. He found himself excited for whatever it was. For the first time in his life, he felt like he had a purpose and a future. He felt like someone really got him and he found that to be incredibly sexy and intriguing. He was startled when she moved in her sleep and snuggled against him. He put his arm around her and smiled. This just felt right.


	7. Chapter 11-12

Chapter Eleven:

The room was dark and filthy. Robin begged and pleaded with them to think about what they were doing. She was a doctor before she was an agent and she knew what this might do to her; this was beyond cruel and unusual punishment. She gritted her teeth as the masked men came into the room where she was tied up. Her mind was foggy, and she was unable to communicate. She screamed in her head as they took out the dirty scalpel. She screamed for help, for her parents, for her partner. She looked into the eyes of her tormentor and then everything went black.

"Robin?" Patrick tried to rouse her from her nightmare. She was whimpering in her sleep and scared the shit out of him when she let out a scream of terror.

Her eyes flew open and she pushed him away, not sure where she was.

"It's okay. You're safe. It's me, Patrick," he said, maintaining his distance.

"Patrick?" she asked, her memory clearing.

"Yes. You were having a nightmare."

"More like a memory," she said softly. "I'm sorry. I'm sure that was weird."

"Not weird, sad," he said and sat up in the bed. He looked at her and smiled.

"Can I get you anything?"

She seemed incredibly confused by him. Her silence made him wonder if he should just leave.

"Would you feel better if I left?"

"No."

"Well you're staring at me and I don't know what you want."

"I don't want anything. I just don't understand."

He wrinkled his brow. "What don't you understand?"

She rubbed her face. "This might sound pathetic, but your kindness maybe?"

His face showed his confusion. "I don't think that's pathetic. I think it will just take time for you to trust me."

"You're wrong about that. I do trust you. For the first time in my life, I'm not second guessing that." She smiled and took his hand in hers. "I haven't had a lot in my life to be happy about recently, but since I met you, I think I finally remember how to smile."

Her hand in his while they sat on the bed was stirring all sorts of feelings in him. She was beautiful, that was a given, but there was something about her that he had never come across. She had a strength that was unmitigated by any sense of reason. The fact she allowed him in, just a little was a powerful statement of trust that he didn't want to tarnish.

"I think it's time for some food," he said and got up. "You said the fridge was stocked?"

"It should be," she said and watched as he walked out to the kitchen. His tall form was attractive, of course, but she felt protected by him. She knew it was ridiculous, and dangerous to let him in, but she found a part of her that she had long since hidden. She felt her heart beat stronger when he was near. She felt her body respond to him in a way that it hadn't in years, if ever. Her future had always seemed predetermined to her, at least since she set foot in the office in Washington.

Looking back at the last year, Robin didn't recognize who she had become. Her goal, since she was a child, was to become a doctor like the man she considered her Uncle, Alan Quartermaine. He was brilliant and compassionate and a family man. She never really knew that, growing up. Her Uncle Mac had done an amazing job raising her, but she always felt the emptiness of her absent parents. It was always a choice for them to leave. She was never a reason to stay. She worked her whole life to be that reason.

When the opportunity came for her to follow in her parent's footsteps, she jumped at it. She had been successful in her practice at the hospital, but she wasn't fulfilled. She always felt something was missing, but she didn't know what. She had never had a long-term relationship. Most dates ended before anything began and she didn't mind that. She never found someone she enjoyed spending time with more than she enjoyed being alone. She had begun to think something was wrong with her.

Joining the FBI had been exhilarating. She had been pushed to the extreme in training and because of her tiny size and lack of experience, everything had been hard. She relished the challenge and prided herself on being the best agent they had ever seen. Part of that led her to be sent on the mission, which would be her last.

When she was captured while undercover in an illegal medical sting, she had no idea they were dealing with black market surgeries. She was trained to withstand torture. She was trained to deal with a lot, but she wasn't trained for just how cruel they would be.

"I'm no chef, but I whipped us up some mean cheese sandwiches and goldfish crackers and beer. I hope that's okay." Patrick walked in with a small tray of food and smiled.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she grinned at him.

"That sounds amazing," she smoothed the sheets and made room for him to sit down.

"I don't know about that, but it should do for now," he grinned as he handed her a beer.

They ate in silence and after both were full, he cleaned up and returned to the bed.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"It was just a sandwich," he took a sip if his beer and smiled.

"I don't mean about the sandwich. Thank you for not leaving the 100th time I told you."

"Well, to be honest, I usually have to be told something 101 times before I believe it."

She chuckled and put her beer down on the table next to the bed.

He put his beer down as well and sighed.

"So can I ask what the plan is? How long do we stay here?"

She nodded at his question and ran her hand through her long hair.

"Normally, I would stay one night and leave, but I'm trying to figure out why I can't get a hold of anyone who should respond to my SOS. I am afraid I don't know who to trust or where to go. I think we need to sit tight until I can get some answers."

He found the prospect of staying in this secluded cabin with her made him incredibly happy. He was in no hurry to get back to anything and he was intrigued and a bit enamored by this raven-haired beauty.

"I think whatever you decide is the right idea. You need to be comfortable in whatever you do and I trust your judgment."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Patrick, you don't know what I might be up against. This could be really dangerous and having you here is incredibly selfish."

"You're wrong," he said simply.

"I'm not. The people who had me are really bad and I have information about what they are doing that they don't want me to share."

He smiled. "That's not what I meant."

Confusion covered her pretty features.

"You said I don't know what you might be up against. The way I see it, we're a team. It isn't you anymore it's we. They don't know who they're dealing with."

She felt tears prick her eyes as he spoke and she wished so much it were that easy. She knew it was beyond stupid to have him here and she was putting his life in danger. She knew it all, but looking at him and seeing the way he looked at her made her want more. She didn't want a life on the run. For the first time in her life, she wanted more.

Chapter Twelve:

Robin was up on her laptop while Patrick was sleeping. She had been searching for hours to try and figure out what she should do next. His words about being a partner with her stuck in her head and she knew, for as much as he meant it, it wasn't the right thing to do.

Her contacts were erased. She ran her hand through her hair as she realized, after searching, that she was erased. They must have burned her, assuming she was killed in captivity and that was that.

What confused her was the man at the resort who looked for her. If she was assumed dead, who were they and what did they want? Were there more people involved than she knew?

This house was safe and she knew it. It had no ties to her job in the FBI. It was a gift from her parents, one of the few things they instilled in her. Always have a safe place. Always have one person you can trust who won't ask questions. Always be one step ahead.

She had been able to contact that one person. He had set the house up for her and he would keep her location secret. The problem was that Robin didn't know what to do next. It wasn't like she could go back to her life from before. She had to deal with the enormity of what happened. She had to tell her family she was HIV positive.

Her tears came as she felt the gravity of her situation. Her Uncle Mac would be devastated and undoubtedly blame himself. He hadn't known anything about her involvement with the FBI or her captivity. She had told him she was going overseas to work at a remote village in Africa and would be out of touch. It was actually an undercover operation that ended with her kidnapping. She should have told them. She should have been honest, but she couldn't. What do you say? Hi, I am actually an agent and I was kidnapped and tortured and now I have HIV. She put her face in her hands and cried.

XXXXXX

Patrick watched her as she sat by the computer. He needed to tell her more about who he was. He wasn't sure, but there were connections he couldn't ignore. None of that mattered when he saw her put her face in her hands and cry.

"Robin?" he walked in and sat down next to her.

Wiping her eyes, she smiled.

"Hi. I didn't know you were awake."

"I just woke up. What's wrong?"

She smiled. "What isn't wrong?"

He put his hand on hers and squeezed it.

"Let's start with just one thing. What's the most pressing issue?"

She played with his fingers and looked at him.

"Have you ever felt so lost that you don't know where to go or who to trust? It's like everything I did with my life was wrong and now, I'm not sure what kind of life I can have."

He nodded. "What kind of life do you want?"

The question surprised her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as far as I see it, you are the only one who can decide what life you want. Once you know what it is that makes you happy, it's up to you to go after it."

She stood up and walked to the fireplace.

"You make it sound so simple."

He walked up next to her and turned her gently to face him.

"It's anything but simple, Robin, but I've learned that I can't live my life for anyone other than myself. I tried to do what my mom wanted and what was expected of me and I have been a lonely and miserable man. From where I stand, it doesn't appear that you're particularly happy, either."

She blinked and her eyes were wet.

"I'm not happy."

His fingers brushed her cheek and she swallowed thickly.

"What do you want?"

"I want to feel relevant. I want to mean something to someone. I want to have a purpose," she sighed. "I don't think it really matters anymore."

"That's just not true," he said softly.

"Patrick, I don't want to talk," she was silenced by his mouth on hers.

Robin didn't think. She didn't hesitate and she didn't second-guess. Her hands moved across his bare chest and he ran his hands up under her hair.

His moaning made her body come alive with desire and when his hands moved to her chest, she didn't want to stop. She didn't want to, but she did.

"Patrick, no," she pushed him gently.

He was breathing heavily and looked into her flushed face and swollen lips.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you," she said.

"Um, I think I'm fairly aware of what I'm doing here," he smiled and his dimples were her undoing. "Nobody is being taken advantage of here."

"But I'm HIV positive Patrick. I don't know what that means in terms of having any kind of relationship."

He walked and sat down on the couch, motioning for her to join him. She walked and sat on his lap.

"Being HIV positive is huge, I get that, but Robin, it isn't all you are. You are a gorgeous woman who is incredibly smart and tenacious. You have strength in droves and when I think of what you've been through, it just makes me respect you even more." He ran his hand over her back.

"I'm here with you because I want to be. I feel alive when I'm with you and I think, for the first time in my life, I have a purpose."

She exhaled and nodded. "Thank you."

"For what?" he linked his fingers with hers.

"For being so honest with me. For trusting me."

His face clouded over for a minute and she noticed.

"What is it?" She asked as she stood up.

He looked at her and then at his hands.

"I haven't been totally honest with you."

She was confused. "Okay, about what?"

"About who I am and how I came to be at the resort."


	8. Chapter 13-14

Chapter Thirteen:

Robin felt sick. Had he deceived her? Was he involved with what happened to her?

"What do you mean? I thought you told me who you were."

"I did, but there's more."

She got up and went to grab her bag.

"Robin, where are you going?"

"I don't want to know. I don't want to hear what you have to say," she felt her tears come as the fear of her being duped flooded through her.

"Stop, let me explain," Patrick followed her.

"No. I can't hear another lie from another person. I can't take it from you of all people," her tears had turned to anger and she turned and glared at him.

"I'm so stupid. I trusted you with no reason. I'm trained to question everything and it's like I forgot what to do when I met you. I don't understand what I was thinking," she cried.

He couldn't take her self-deprecation. He walked to her and took her hand.

"Will you just listen to me before you jump to all these conclusions?"

She took her hand back like it was stung, and it was, because the pull he seemed to have over her was akin to a shock. She felt him through her whole body, just by a touch. She couldn't do this.

"Please don't touch me."

"My name is Patrick, but you probably know me by Mr. Branson."

She was stunned as she looked into his eyes.

"You are my contact? You set up the house?"

He sat down and sighed.

"I am and I did."

"But you were the only person I could trust. You were my safe place," she said mostly to herself. "Was anything real about this? Am I some pawn that people are just playing with?" Her anger was evident but her demeanor betrayed her.

"You can trust me, Robin. I will keep you safe."

She let out a sardonic laugh.

"Right. So what was the plan? Were you sent to end me but you decided to have some fun first? You wanted to get me into bed and satisfy some need you have to bed the woman who has no future? I'm sure my HIV ruined that plan for you. I think it's time for me to go."

He was stung by her words, but he didn't budge.

"So it was okay for you to lie to me when you met me and not okay for me to hold things back? Kind of hypocritical, don't you think?"

"Excuse me? I lied about my specialty, that's all. I think whatever you're lying about is much worse."

"You don't even know what to be angry about, do you? I think this is convenient for you. You found out there's more to me than meets the eye and now you have a target for your animosity. Everything we've said and done are completely negated and now I'm no better than the assholes who hurt you." He crossed his arms. "You aren't so perfect, Robin, and I'm not so evil."

"Are you even a doctor?"

He nodded. "Everything was true. I'm the best orthopedic specialist around. I can fix what those animals did to you, Robin."

"Right. You can fix everything. You can make everything all better and then live happily ever after." She waked to sit on the couch. "Life isn't a fucking fairytale, Patrick."

"No shit. You think you're the only one who has suffered loss? You think your pain is deeper and worse than mine? You don't know jack."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Is that right? So enlighten me, Mr. Branson. Tell me why you're here."

"I don't know."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"My job was just to make sure you were safe. I wasn't supposed to make contact with you."

"So why did you?"

"I don't know."

"You say that a lot."

"Because it's the truth. I don't know why I let you near me. I don't know why I allowed you to rescue me in the storm. I don't know why I told you about my family." He paced and it was obvious he was upset with himself.

"You mean the lies about your mom and her "so called" abusive fiancé?"

He glared at her.

"There was nothing "so called" about that. Everything I told you was true."

She believed him. She nodded and watched as he sat down next to her.

"Okay, so what is your reason for being here? How did you become my "person"?

"Because I've been there, Robin."

"What do you mean? Been where?"

"I was burned. To most of the world, I don't exist anymore. I didn't want the same thing to happen to you. They tried to silence me, Robin, but they won't, ever."

She was stunned.

"You were burned" Who did it? What happened?"

He looked at his hands and shrugged.

"I was a spy. I did what had to be done. I got too close to a corrupt organization masking themselves as a government agency. They were led by a very powerful man who gave the order to get rid of me."

She could feel the hurt in his words.

"What man?"

He looked at her.

"My father."

Chapter Fourteen:

Robin sat down and put her head in her hands. This was too much. She heard what Patrick had said, but it was so unbelievable. She also knew it was entirely possible.

"Robin, talk to me, please. You haven't said anything in the last ten minutes," Patrick sat down next to her and prayed this wouldn't be the end for them. He didn't know if there had been a beginning, but he knew he didn't want it to end.

She looked at him and her eyes were compassionate but guarded.

"I don't think I trust you," she said softly.

"Sure you do," he smiled at her expression of disbelief. "If you didn't believe me, you would have left."

"Believing you and trusting you are two very different things," she said.

"Yeah, I get that."

"So now what? You go back to setting up another safe house for someone else? Is your job with me done?"

He shook his head and reached to take her hand.

"You aren't a job. I'm here because I want to be."

"You can't touch me, Patrick," she pulled her hand back and stood up. "You can't be so close to me."

He felt the same pull she did and walked to her.

"What you're feeling is real."

"Nothing is ever real for us. We are trained liars."

"That's just not true," he said softly. "When we kissed, that was real," he reached up and stroked her cheek.

"I can't do this," she whispered. "I can't be here like this. I can't want you."

He leaned down and captured her lips with his, tentative at first and then searing.

Robin didn't object. She moved her arms around his waist, the connection to him desperate and needy. She pressed her body against his and gave in to the feelings he showed.

Patrick knew this was getting out of hand, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Every nerve ending was on fire as her tongue danced with his. The smell if her shampoo and the feel of her hands on his behind just made his body electric. He felt his arousal grow and he knew she felt it, too.

It had been so long since she felt a body against hers, hard and safe. His arousal pressed against her waist reminded her that she was still attractive, still able to excite. His hands moved to the base of her shirt and flirted with her skin, tantalizing her. His digits ran over her warm stomach and teased higher.

"No, stop," she said and backed up.

Shit.

"Why? This isn't wrong," he said and looked at her, so beautiful, her face flushed with the effects of his kiss.

"But it is. You are a trained liar, Patrick. You said your father set you up for extermination. How are you simply here with me, like none of that matters?"

His eyes flamed at her as he listened.

"You think it doesn't matter? You think it's nothing? Fuck, Robin, it's everything."

"Then tell me what happened. Tell me what you are doing here, with me. Tell me why I should believe any of this is real?" Her tears spilled over her cheeks and she cursed her emotions.

"You keep forgetting that you're a trained liar, too. Why is it okay for you to be secretive and not for me? Maybe you're just teasing me. Maybe none of this real and it has nothing to do with me."

"Right, that's it exactly. I've had a lot of time to make shit up after being held and tortured much of the last year." She yelled and her emotions were at the surface. "I made all of this up; my shoulder popping out every night has been a blast, and this HIV? Well how amazing has that been?"

She paced in the small room and her heart was racing.

"Who wouldn't want to be me? Who wouldn't wish for this life?" she stopped and looked at him before she grabbed the table.

Patrick saw her falter and ran to her before she fell to the floor.

"Hey, okay, Robin, please," he gathered her in his arms and placed her on the couch. He knelt next to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"You're burning up," he said.

"I'm just flushed from our kiss and yelling. I'm fine."

"No you're not. Your shoulder could be causing inflammation and with your immune system already compromised, you need to be really careful." He looked worried and she sighed.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest. You should leave."

"Right, and go where?"

Her tears spilled over again as she closed her eyes.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore," she said softly.

His heart crumbled at her fear and he understood it completely.

"Robin, look at me," he said firmly.

Her brown eyes focused on him.

"I know this is hard. I know your first instinct is to run and your last instinct is to trust, but I'm not lying to you. I am here because I want to help you. I'm here because I like you. I'm here because it's the only place I want to be."

"Patrick, please stop," she said through her tears. "I can't."

"You can't what? What is it that you're fighting so much?"

"My desire. My need for you, or maybe just my need for someone to hold onto. I don't even know anymore." She stood up and walked to the bedroom, grabbing her bag. "How pathetic is that?"

Patrick stood at the door and watched her.

"Robin, what are you doing?"

She sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"I don't know."

He nodded and walked to sit next to her.

"What can I do?"

She looked into his eyes and reached her hand to his cheek.

"Tell me this is real. Tell me I can trust you. Let me feel protected, just for one night."

He took her hand in his and kissed her palm.

"This is real. You can trust me. I'll keep you safe," he spoke softly and she moved to pull him to her, needing to feel his lips on hers again.

"I just need to feel like I'm not so damaged. I just want to feel like a woman again," she moved to straddle his lap and he held her face in his hands.

"Robin, I don't want you to regret anything," he said softly.

She looked into his eyes and made a decision.


	9. Chapter 15-16

Chapter Fifteen:

"What do you mean you want to leave? You were just kissing me and I know you want more. Robin, don't run from this," Patrick said exasperatedly.

She had walked back into the main room and held her arm to her side. She knew this was for the best. She couldn't let him get so close. She couldn't be used again.

"Patrick, I'm sorry if I led you on. I'm not a tease and I didn't mean to make you think that," she said sincerely.

"I don't think that at all. I think you got scared and I understand that, but I need you to trust me. I need you to believe that this is real."

She smiled and then sighed.

"I can't do that, Patrick. I can't afford to trust anyone."

"You're so wrong. You'll end up sad and alone and that's a terrible way to be," he walked to sit down and ran his hand through his hair.

She got angry and faced him.

"Is that right? You sure have me all figured out, don't you? If I don't sleep with you my life will be over?"

"That's not what I said."

"You said I'll be sad and alone."

"If you keep running. If you never trust anyone. I said nothing about sleeping with me," he smiled. "But it's obvious you can't stop thinking about it."

She laughed out loud and he raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"I'm just saying. You keep bringing it up."

"I do not. You just keep telling me that my life is shit and I should put myself into your capable hands," her voice got louder as she spoke. "But you don't understand what this past year has been like for me, Patrick."

He knew something terrible had happened, and she never spoke of it. He also knew more than she let on.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"What would be the point of that? I got through it and I'm fine. I don't know what difference it would make."

He looked at his hands and then at her. "Because you're carrying it. It has power over everything you do and it will continue to hold power until you let it go."

"Who are you, Dr. Phil? We are trained spies Patrick; we don't let things fester. I am fine and I don't need to be analyzed."

He walked to her and touched her shoulder, causing her to cry out.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

His eyes filled as he looked at her.

"You aren't fine, Robin. You were tortured and you continue to suffer when your shoulder could be fixed. You act like being vulnerable is a fate worse than death, and I know, in the spy world, it is, but we aren't on a job. You are important to me and I care about you. I want you to be happy."

She went to say something and shook her head. She turned and walked out of the house. Patrick followed her.

"Leave me alone already! I just need to be alone," she yelled when she saw him follow her.

"No. I'm not leaving. You've been alone too long and I get that you don't trust me, but that won't change if I leave." He crossed his arms and sighed. "Besides, I don't have anything to go back to."

"What do you mean?" She walked to him and tried to gauge if he was sincere.

"Nothing. I'm going inside," he said softly and walked in.

She followed him and watched as he lay down on the couch. She was concerned something had happened to him that she wasn't aware of. To be honest, she didn't know much about him at all.

"Patrick?"

He rubbed his eyes. "I left you alone. You wanted to be alone and I left. Do me the same courtesy."

She hesitated and then she walked to the end of the couch by his feet and sat down.

"Tell me how you became Mr. Branson."

"I did. I told you I was burned and now I'm a handler."

"You say that like it's simple and I know it's anything but. When you're burned, you usually end up dead. How did you get to this place?"

He sat up and looked at her. "Why do you care?"

"Because I'm trying to understand you. I'm trying to learn to trust my instincts, but I don't know what's right." She put her face in her hand and rubbed her forehead.

"My dad sent the order for me to be burned. To make a long story short, there were some people in the bureau who had my back. They set me up with an identity and here I am." He swung his long legs over the couch and rested his elbows on his knees. "That's all you need to know."

"Right, so it's okay for me to disclose everything, but you give me the cliff notes version of your life? I don't think so." She stood up and walked to sit on the table facing him. "Maybe you need to take your own advice and let some of this go."

"You haven't disclosed anything, Robin. We've been talking in circles for hours and it's giving me a headache."

"You're almost as good at deflecting as I am," she smiled. "It's kind of refreshing."

He eyed her and smiled. "Did you finally give me a compliment?"

"I've given you a compliment before," she thought for a minute and worried she hadn't.

"Relax," he grinned. "It's just nice to know I'm not entirely repulsive to you."

"Repulsed is the last thing I feel when I'm with you."

"Then why do you always run from me? Why won't you let yourself be close to me?" His honesty was refreshing and brutal at the same time.

"I'm HIV positive, Patrick. It's not okay for me to be with you. I haven't had the best medical care and I don't know my numbers right now. I won't be the thing that kills you after everything you've been through." She stood up and felt her tears fall. "I'm sorry."

He felt like an idiot. He never thought of that and he should have known it would be on her mind. "You're not a 'thing' and you won't hurt me. There are very safe ways to be together and you know that." He walked to her and took her hand in his. "But I also know that it's important for you to feel 100% certain about anything you do and it's not for me to push you. I think you need to have a complete work up and feel confident in your treatment and that your current cocktail is the best one, regardless of what Dr. Renter says."

She stared at him.

"How did you know who my doctor was?"

Shit.

"You must have mentioned it."

"No I didn't. I know I didn't." She sat down and shook her head. "You've been following me for a while, haven't you. I was your job, so you know everything," she muttered to herself. "I'm such an idiot. I can't do this anymore, Patrick. I can't doubt every thought I have. I can't wonder if anyone actually feels anything real. I can't be a woman who is afraid to believe anything." Her tears came and she felt terrible.

"Robin, look at me, please," he sat down and cupped her cheek in his hand.

Her big brown eyes implored his.

"I was involved in your rescue. I knew the doctors we used to treat you, but I didn't know the specifics. I would never invade your privacy like that." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I don't know how to make you believe me when I tell you that this is real. What I feel when I look at you is real. When we kiss, what happens to me is real."

She reached her good arm up and stroked his cheek like he did hers.

"I want to believe what I feel. I want to trust you. I want to believe something amazing is possible here," she said softly.

"Then let me prove it to you. Let me help you. Tonight, let me hold you."

She stood up and reached for him. He followed her into the bedroom.

"I think I would like for you to fix my shoulder," she said through her quivering chin. "If you think you can."

He was thrilled, but guarded. "Why? Why the change of heart?"

Her voice shook as she spoke. "Because I do trust you and I know you will do your best to help me. I also know I've been holding onto this pain as some kind of punishment, and I need to let it go. I want to feel better, Patrick. I want to move forward."

He was so amazed by her strength. He pulled her gently to him and kissed her before holding her to him.

"You deserve to feel better. You deserve the world."

In his arms, his body against hers, she finally began to believe it.

Chapter Sixteen:

Patrick felt something heavy on his chest and he opened his eyes to see Robin sprawled on top of him. He smiled at her cute little snores and he kept his arm protectively around her.

When they had gotten into the bed, she fell asleep almost instantly and he watched her for a long time until he fell asleep, too.

So much had happened to her. He was aware of the methods the men used to mess up her shoulder. Working on a counterfeit medical sting gave Patrick an inside view of the horrors these black market dealers performed. When they would test their materials out on innocent people who were in desperate need of some relief, it almost always ended badly. If the injury wasn't the problem, the infection was.

Torturing Robin wasn't normal for them. They did this to hurt her, to teach a lesson.

When he began to follow this particular group, he never imagined what it would mean to him. He saw the hostage they had and the spunk she showed. He realized she wasn't an ordinary patient looking for black market treatment when he saw her reaction to them. She was a fighter; trained in combat and able to withstand tremendous pain. It was that fight that made him go in. It was his connection that got him in trouble. It was Robin who got him burned.

Robin shifted in her sleep and stretched her arm across his abdomen, coming close to his groin. He groaned as she rested her hand almost on his crotch. Patrick moved her ever so slightly and she settled in the crook of his arm. Exhaling, he smiled as she fit perfectly in his arm. He was falling for her, that much was obvious, but he just didn't know if she would return his feelings.

"Patrick?" she muttered in her sleep.

"I'm here," he said softly.

"Good," she said in her sleep.

He smiled and closed his eyes, sleep taking over.

XXXXXX

Robin woke up and realized she was lying on Patrick. She looked at his face, his eyes closed as he slept on his back. She looked at his handsome features, his long and beautiful eyelashes, his square chin and his gorgeous dimples. She found her heart rate increased as she felt his hand on her lower back, resting on her behind. She was pressed against him and it felt, simply, right.

"Are you staring at me?" he asked behind closed eyes.

She blushed.

"No."

His eyes opened and cut through her, making her feel naked and exposed.

"You so are," he said and reached to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"What are you going to do about it?" she ran her fingers over his chest.

He pretended to think about it. "I haven't decided yet."

She grinned and sat up, shivering a little. She wore a tank top and a pair of shorts and it suddenly felt like it was freezing when she wasn't next to him.

Patrick sat up and pulled her gently to him, happy when she didn't object. He was shirtless and she breathed in his scent, feeling safe in his arms.

"Will you let me take care of you?" he asked softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can take care of myself," she said unconvincingly.

"I have no doubt you can, but I was hoping you might humor me? I like to be manly sometimes."

She smiled. "Manly?"

"Yeah, you know, chivalrous and shit."

Laughing, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I could use some chivalry and shit."

"See? That's what I'm talking about," he said and nibbled her neck.

"You feel so good, Patrick," she said quietly. "I could stay like this forever."

His heart soared at her confession.

"I want that, Robin. I want to hold you every night and wake up with you every morning," he said, surprised at his words.

"Patrick, that isn't right," she said. "I'm not someone to make a life with."

"Eh, I beg to differ," he said. "I'm very intelligent and right now, I know more about your heart than you do."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Is that so?"

"Yep," he said simply.

"So what do you know about my heart?" she leaned against him as he linked her fingers with his.

"I know it's huge," he began.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Heart fat, the best kind."

She laughed.

"Now stop interrupting," he grinned.

"Sorry, continue, please."

"Thank you."

"You are soft and sexy and passionate," he continued and she held his hands to her middle. "You're brave and beautiful and inspiring."

She heard his voice catch in his throat and she turned to look at him.

"What is it?"

He shook his head and went to speak, but sighed instead.

"Patrick, what? You're scaring me," she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"I need to tell you what happened," he sat back in the bed. "I need to be completely honest with you. I want to be completely honest with you."

"Okay, I'm listening."

He got up out of the bed, pacing in the room. It was almost as if he needed the distance to get through it.

"I was sent on a similar mission to yours. I was investigating counterfeit surgical parts and I was supposed to pick up where the last agent failed. That agent hadn't been heard from in months and they considered her a loss."

"That was me, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "I didn't know that, then. I spent months undercover and got close to busting the leaders, when I came upon a makeshift surgical theatre in a tent in the African forest."

"That's where they tortured me," she said aloud.

Again he nodded.

"I recognized something when I was there, Robin, something terrible," his voice shook when he spoke. "Not that what they did to you wasn't terrible, but it was deeper for me, personal."

She stood up and walked to him, seeing his torment.

"What was it?"

"The notes and the information there was from my father. He was the surgeon working with these freaks. He was working with the enemy, and what's worse, he was profiting off of the torture they were inflicting," he sighed.

She couldn't imagine how horrible that must have been for him.

"Maybe it just looked like his writing? Maybe there was another explanation?"

He wiped his eyes. 

"I thought that, too. I didn't want to believe it, but then I saw you."

"You saw me?"

"He came in and checked on you after they did what they did to you. I was far away, running surveillance. I didn't know who you were and I couldn't make out much of what was happening, but he came to my tent after. He didn't expect me to be there and he was caught off guard."

Robin couldn't believe this had happened. She felt terrible.

"He denied it, of course. I implored him to help rescue you, and he agreed, said he was sorry but I didn't understand what he had been through. I didn't care, I just wanted to get you out of there and get away from him. I didn't care about the job anymore. I didn't care about anything. I had lost my mother because of what happened with her new husband and now, this. I just didn't care."

He walked across the room and crossed his arms. "That night, we were set to break you out and the crew was set to go. They went and I was held back. I was taken out back and beaten badly before one of the men who I had always trusted intervened. He told them he wanted to end me and he dragged me to a secluded place. Once there he told me I had to disappear. He told me my father ordered me burned and it was likely I was to be killed. I think I lay there all night, bleeding and bruised and the next morning, I overheard my dad asking if I was taken care of. I ran. I came back and met up with an old friend from my past. He set me up to find you. I needed to do something right. I needed to find a purpose. I figured I would find you and make sure you were okay and then I would disappear."

She wiped her eyes and walked to him, placing her hands on his chest.

"What changed?"

He cupped her face in his hands.

"I met you. I felt like I could trust someone again. I felt a connection and I desperately needed that. I thought it would go away, but it hasn't. I don't want it to, Robin. I don't want to be without you," he said sincerely.

"Thank you," she said. "For being honest and telling me everything."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

She smiled and walked back to the bed. "Come here."

He walked to the bed and sat down.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked softly.

"I want you to kiss me. I want us to stop thinking and just be together. I want you," she said softly.

He moved to pull her to him and when her mouth met his, he knew, for the first time in his life, what he felt was real.


	10. Chapter 17-18

Chapter Seventeen:

"I don't want to hurt you," Patrick said as he lay on the bed and looked at Robin. He leaned on one elbow and traced a line over her chin.

"You won't hurt me," she pulled him to her, hungrily kissing him, her need for connection, for solace, for safety was overpowering.

He backed away and caught his breath. He felt like he could devour her and still want more.

"You said you didn't want to make love until you were sure everything was okay."

"There are other ways to have some fun," she smiled and ran her hand down his taut chest to his navel.

"You know you're killing me, don't you?" he groaned as he fell on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

Grinning, she sat up and faced him.

"Would it be better if I kept my distance?"

"No, but it's very hard to keep my hands to myself."

She moved to reach for him when her shoulder popped and she cried out as she lay back.

"Fuck," he said and reached to help her. "This has to stop." He was sick at the pain and torment she must feel and he needed it to stop now.

"It's okay, it isn't out, I just tweaked it," she said, panting from the pain.

"It's not okay, Robin, none of this is okay," he yelled and got out of the bed. He picked up the clock next to the bed and threw it against the wall.

Surprised by his outburst, a realization hit her and she walked to him.

"This isn't your fault," she said softly.

His eyes betrayed him.

"Yes it is. He is my father, Robin. He ordered this and he caused this. He was a brilliant orthopedic surgeon and he knew what he was doing, and he went through with it. He didn't care who was hurt. He didn't care about you," his voice caught in his throat. "The pain you're in every minute of every day, and the disease he gave you, it's too much."

She watched as he walked of the house and slammed the door.

She didn't know how to help him. She didn't blame him at all, but she also knew how hurt he was over what his father did. It was one thing to hurt her, but Patrick knew his father had ordered him dead. How do you deal with that?

She walked to pick up the clock he threw and saw something that stopped her heart. She picked it up and ran out to him.

Patrick paced out in the cool breeze. He was livid, no beyond that. He couldn't understand how someone could do this. His father. How had he misjudged everything? Did he ever truly know his dad? He saw Robin run out to him and he turned to apologize for walking out when he saw her face.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

She held her finger to her lips to silence him and showed him the alarm.

His eyes went wide when he noticed the same thing she had. There was a tiny tracking bug inside the bottom. They were being recorded, watched, and probably followed.

He took it and put it on the ground before he smashed it with his heel.

"Did you know about this?" she asked him.

"What? Of course not," he ran his hand through his hair. "You believe me, don't you?"

She nodded. "I do, I just wondered if this was standard for a safe house."

"No, it isn't. We need to leave. We need to go now," he walked back into the house.

Robin followed and her anxiety was high.

"What do we do? Where do we go?" She watched as he put a bunch of things in a bag and walked to a loose floorboard she hadn't noticed. He pulled out a box and she looked at him.

"Money and ID. We always keep it here in case of emergency."

She nodded and he saw her fear.

"Robin, it's going to be okay. We are going to find a safe place and figure this out," he walked to her and cupped her face in his hands. "I won't let anything happen to you."

She nodded.

"I know. I just need this to be over. I want to stop running."

"I know," he said. "I want that, too."

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Let's get going."

XXXXX

Patrick drove them in a car that was in back of the house and Robin shifted in the passenger seat, extremely uncomfortable. She was experiencing shooting pains in her shoulder and down her back.

"What do you think?" Patrick asked her.

Realizing she hadn't heard a thing he said, she rubbed her forehead and nodded.

"Whatever you think."

Patrick shook his head at her response and saw she was in distress.

"Robin, tell me what hurts," he said as he stepped on the gas.

"My shoulder, but it's a bit different than before," she said and found it difficult to take deep breaths.

He took her hand in his and drove faster.

"I think I know what's going on. Hang on and stay with me, okay?"

She tried to answer him, but she was so tired. She closed her eyes for a minute to rest.

XXXXX

"Robin? Hey, can you look at me?" an unfamiliar voice called to her.

Her eyes opened and she realized she was in a bed. Panic raced through her as she tried to get up but there were arms holding her down.

"Oh no, not again, please," she screamed for help.

"It's okay," the same voice said. "You're in a hospital and you're safe."

"I'll kill you if you lay a hand on me," she said as she tried to clear her thoughts.

"Patrick will be back in a minute," the woman said. Robin saw she was a nurse.

"What happened to me?" Robin realized she was in a hospital gown and her shoulder was bandaged.

Patrick walked in and smiled when he saw she was awake.

"Hey, how are you?" he walked up and the nurse excused herself.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"We're in a hospital and we're safe." He took her hand in hers and brought it to his lips. "You had an infection and the crap they did to your shoulder caused necrosis of the joint. I think when you tweaked it the last time; you caused the infected area to move. It needed to be removed." He looked at her and let her process what he was saying.

"Did you operate on me?"

"I did. I removed the damaged materials they used and reconstructed your shoulder. It should be fine after time and therapy."

"You did that?" she asked again.

"You would have died if the infection got into your blood," he said.

"But where are we? How did they let you operate?"

He looked up and motioned for the nurse to come in.

"This is Bobbi Spencer. She is an amazing nurse, and an ex agent. She is my contact and she is like a second mother to me. She got us in under assumed names and she assisted in your procedure."

Robin was floored.

"I'm sorry I was so rude," she said as she looked at Bobbi. "I didn't know where I was."

Bobbi walked over and smiled at her.

"I know that, sweetie. From what I saw in that OR, you have been through a terrible ordeal. It was my honor to help you."

Robin felt her tears fall as she looked at them.

"Thank you."

Bobby walked out and Patrick looked at her.

"I also had your blood sent down to the hematologist and she will be up to talk to you with the results. I want you to feel in control of everything about your health." He stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "I hope all of this is okay."

"Patrick, come here," she said and reached for him.

He sat down and wiped his eyes.

"What you did for me," she took his hand in hers. "I can't explain what this means. You are amazing."

He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I just want you to feel better," he spoke softly as his voice caught in his throat.

She closed her eyes, exhausted.

"Because of you, I already do." She murmured as she fell asleep.

He held her hand and sat with her, praying this worked.

Chapter Eighteen:

"Robin, you have to stay here," Patrick watched as she tried to get dressed. "It's been one day. You can't go anywhere."

"It's not safe to stay here," she said as she struggled to put some scrub pants on.

"Why are you suddenly so sure it isn't? What happened?"

She looked at him and sighed.

"The safe house was bugged. It's a safe house, Patrick. They are never bugged. The car you took was probably bugged. I don't know where to go that will be safe, but I know it isn't here."

"You think I know more than I'm saying, don't you?" he walked to the bed to face her.

"I don't think you're lying to me. I just don't think you know everything about these people." She took his hand with her good hand. "I haven't been in control of anything for the past year. It's time I remembered that I am trained and I can take care of myself. I need to get back to who I am."

"What does that mean for me? For us?" he watched her and his heart ached.

"What do you want me to do? Should I just blindly follow you and ignore every one of my instincts?" she felt her eyes fill, but she needed to gain control of the situation.

"No, of course not," he walked to her and cupped her face in his hands. "I just don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you, either, but I need to figure things out. Can't you trust me to do that?

He nodded. "Okay."

"I need to go home and see my Uncle and let my shoulder heal. I just need to breathe."

"You're right. I'm sorry for being so pushy. Will you call me when you get settled?"

She blinked. "No."

"Oh, well then I guess that's it," he felt like throwing up.

She stood up and walked to him.

"I want you to come home with me."

He wasn't sure he heard her right.

"You do? I thought you needed a break."

"I do, from this shit, not from you. Besides, I might need some special care from my doctor."

He grinned and stroked her cheek.

"Is that right?"

"Oh yes. Are you up for a detour to my neck of the woods?"

His mouth was on hers and she wrapped her good arm around him.

"I'm up for anything as long as we're together."

"Good answer," she kissed him again. "Now go and see about getting me released."

He grinned. "Yes ma'am."

Robin laughed and watched him walk out. She felt so much better and there was actually a bit of excitement in her. She knew Mac would adore Patrick and she was ready to start living her life again. Maybe they both could start practicing again? There were so many options out there and she was thrilled to finally have that, options.

"Excuse me, Dr. Scorpio?" a nurse asked as she walked into the room.

Robin smiled warmly.

"Yes?"

"Before you're released, we wanted to have you talk to the hematologist about your blood work. Would you mind coming with me to his office?"

She forgot about the blood work. What if it said something bad? What if her HIV was out of control?

"Sure. Do you know where Patrick is?"

"He is waiting there for you," she smiled.

Robin nodded. "Okay, let's go."

She followed the nurse out of the room.

XXXXX

Patrick walked into the room to get Robin and saw she wasn't there. He figured she was in the bathroom but it was soon obvious that she wasn't. He walked out to the nurse.

"Excuse me, but did you see where the patient in room 2b went?"

The nurse smiled.

"I received an order for her to go down to hematology so I had Nurse Brody take her."

"What? There was no order for her to go anywhere! I have her results. I'm her only doctor," Patrick felt a sickening ache in the pit of his stomach. "Where is Nurse Brody?"

The young nurse could see Patrick was angry and she called on her phone to find the nurse.

"She isn't picking up her page," she said.

"Where is hematology?" Patrick yelled at her. "Where?"

She told him and he flew down the hall to the room she said. He was beginning to panic and the nurse was following him, calling out for him to wait. He ran down the last hall and saw a group of people gathered around someone on the floor.

"Robin?" he choked out as he raced to them.

"Oh my gosh, it's Nurse Brody!" the other nurse said.

"She's been strangled," someone said.

Patrick's worst fears were confirmed. This had his father written all over it.

What was he going to do?

"Robin?" he called out to no one.


	11. Chapter 19-20

Chapter Nineteen:

Patrick was going out of his mind with worry. He had searched everywhere and couldn't find Robin or Bobbi. He was also concerned about his father spotting him, so he was trying to stay out of sight. He went back to the room she was in and he looked for a sign of something, anything. He closed the door and sat down on the bed before he picked up the cup on the table and threw it.

"Patrick?" Robin's voice came out of the closet.

He spun around and didn't see anything. He was losing his mind. He was absolutely losing it.

"Get over here," the voice said again.

He walked to the closet and yanked the door open, seeing Robin somehow huddled inside.

"Oh my God," he said as he helped pull her out. "Oh thank God," he pulled her into his arms and she cried out.

"Oh, shit, sorry," he said and let go.

"You have to keep your voice down," she said. "They can't find me."

"I thought you were gone. I thought my dad got you," he sat down and realized his hands were shaking.

"We need to get out of here right now," she said.

"How did you get away?"

She looked at him and sighed.

"Patrick, I will tell you what happened, but we need to get out of here. We aren't safe here."

His instincts kicked in and he nodded.

"Put this on and I'll walk you out," he handed her a hair cap and a blanket. "We'll wrap you in this and we can just go."

Robin did as he asked and he put a doctor's coat on with a surgical cap. He kept his arm around her and they walked out, their heads down, their hands clasped.

Patrick flagged a cab outside the hospital and they got in. He told the driver to head to the nearest hotel and he did. They checked in under fake names and paid cash. Once they were inside the room, Robin pulled off the hospital gown.

Patrick turned and looked at her, still trying to process what happened. She sat down on the bed and looked up at him.

"Come here," she said and patted the bed next to her.

He sat down and she took his hand with her good one.

"When the nurse came to get me and told me the hematologist wanted to talk to me I asked where you were. She said you were waiting for me there."

"That wasn't true," he said.

She smiled. "Patrick, this isn't my first day on the job. I figured out pretty quickly it was a trap, but I didn't want to put up a fight until I knew what we were up against. I figured the nurse wasn't involved, but I couldn't be sure. When we got closer to the room, a man came out and tried to grab me."

He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What did you do?"

"I got away. I'm not helpless, you know. I may be injured, but I can hold my own. I think I surprised him. I just hope the nurse got away from him because he couldn't be happy about what I did."

"I know you can hold your own. I know you're not helpless, that what scares me."

"What do you mean?"

"You are really important to me, Robin. I don't want anything to happen to you."

She leaned into him and he kissed the top of her head.

"You're very important to me, too," she said.

"We should get something to eat and rest. Tomorrow we should go back to your home like we planned."

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

Walking to get the menu, he turned and smiled. 

"For what?"

"You think it was your dad. That can't be easy to handle, Patrick."

He shrugged. "I've come to terms with who Noah is. Nothing surprises me anymore and I'm just thankful you got away from him."

Robin didn't say anything. She figured now wasn't the time and she was exhausted.

Patrick showed her the menu and then ordered what they wanted. He put their bag down and got some ice for the bucket. When he walked back in, She was asleep on the bed and he smiled as he sat with her while he waited for the food.

She was amazing. He had been so worried and for all he said about not caring about his father, it was a lie. He hated him. He was afraid that if he saw his dad he would try and kill him for what he did to Robin.

Robin. He looked at her, so beautiful and serene. Her shoulder was bandaged, but it did little to mask her sun kissed skin. She was tiny, but he was the strength she carried. He could learn a lot from her, and more importantly, he wanted to.

"Stop staring at me," she said through her closed eyes.

Smiling, he blushed.

"I'm not staring at you."

She opened her eyes and grinned.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not," he got up and crossed his arms. There was a knock at the door and he exhaled. Saved by the food.

A little while later, they were eating and talking about their various stories of working in medicine. Patrick laughed while Robin talked about the number of times people mistook her for a pediatric patient.

"I can imagine that got a bit tiring," he said as he took a drink of his beer.

She smiled at him and ate a breadstick.

"A little, but it really helped when connecting with the kids. Sometimes they saw me as a friend, and it helped with trust."

"That must have made it hard when things didn't go well," he said.

"That's why I made it a point to be the best," she said with an arrogant tone that he recognized as his own.

"Touché," he smiled again.

Robin sat back in the chair and watched him. He was different than before, more vulnerable and sensitive. Something had happened to him back at the hospital. He was real and scared for what he almost lost. Robin felt her pulse race as she realized the feelings she was having for this man.

"You okay?" he saw her go somewhere else.

"Sorry. I'm fine, just thinking."

"About?" he put the tray of food outside the door and came back to her.

"You and me."

He ran his hand through his hair.

"Should I be scared?"

She was quiet for a minute. "What if I told you I was a little?"

"I would tell you I understood that and I feel a little scared, too."

"What do we do about that?" she walked over to the bed and winced as she moved her arm.

He sat next to her and looked at the bandage on her shoulder before he sat back.

"We are trained to stay away from feelings. We learn that connections are distractions and a good spy has neither," he sighed. "But sometimes life takes turns we don't anticipate."

She moved closer to him and put her hand on his face, cupping his cheek.

"I'm really glad you found me," she said softly.

His eyes filled as he looked at her. She had become extremely important to him He found himself feeling things he knew he shouldn't.

"Robin," he murmured.

She pulled him to her and his mouth met hers in a tentative and sweet kiss. She went to reach up to him and her arm ached.

"Oh, shit," she said and sat back.

"I'm sorry," he looked at her bandage again.

"You might feel better if you soaked in the tub. There aren't any stitches and it's been enough time."

She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Will you soak with me?"

Chapter Twenty:

Patrick smiled.

"Are you sure you want me to sit with you?"

Robin stood up in front of him and nodded. "I am."

He walked to the whirlpool tub in the corner of the room by the bathroom and began to fill it with warm water. He felt like a nervous teenager and turned to see Robin as she watched him.

"What is it?" his heart pounded and he wondered if she heard it.

"It's just hard to believe that you're real. It's been so long since I felt," she stopped and looked at her hands.

He turned the water off and crossed to her.

"Felt what?" his fingers ran through her hair.

"Happy? Excited for what comes next?" her big brown eyes filled with tears as her honesty came bubbling forth.

His thumbs wiped her tears and his head tilted as he looked at her.

"You deserve to live the life you've always wanted. You deserve to be happy," he bent down and tilted her chin up with his thumb. His mouth covered hers and she moaned as his tongue split the seam of her lips.

She didn't know where he had come from, but so much of his life mirrored hers. He was hurt as she was. He was jaded, like her. He was vulnerable, and she respected that.

Robin stepped back and looked at him, biting her lip.

He pulled his shirt off and she smiled.

"I can't get my clothes off on my own, can you help me?"

He pretended to think about it.

"I might be able to help," he walked over and unbuttoned her shirt, never breaking eye contact as he gently pushed it off her good shoulder and then carefully removed the fabric from her injured arm. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder before stepping back and waiting.

"What's wrong?" she reached to his hand and held it.

"I didn't want to be presumptuous."

She grinned. "That's sweet, but I tend to sit in a tub naked."

"Just checking," he wiggled his eyebrows and she giggled as he moved to pull her pants off. She leaned on his shoulder as she stepped out of the fabric. He ran his hands up her legs as he stood back up and took in her beautiful figure, clad only in her bra and panties.

"You are so beautiful," he said softly.

She reached to his waist and unbuttoned his pants. She kissed his chest as she ran her hand under the band of his slacks and over his buttocks. She could feel his heart beating faster and hers matched.

"I need a little help here," she said as he pulled his pants down and kicked them off.

"Much better," she laughed.

He walked her to the tub and swallowed.

"I feel like I'm a teenager," he chuckled. "This is ridiculous."

Her hand snaked up his chest to his cheek and his body melted with the heat he felt.

"I feel the same way," she whispered. Her good hand moved to her back and she unclasped her bra, letting the material fall away. She pulled her panties off and stood in front of him.

"I'm going to sit in the tub. I'd really like it if you joined me," she said softly and stepped into the water. It was warm and inviting and she sat down against the side, staring up at him.

Patrick was a little concerned at the condition of his arousal as he turned to remove his briefs. He soon saw she didn't flinch. The way she was watching him was so erotic and intimate and he realized he didn't care about anything other than feeling her body against his.

Robin swallowed as she watched him. He was impressive, to say the least, and she ached to feel his body against hers. Her eyes followed him as he sat down behind her.

Patrick gently moved her so she was sitting between his legs, her back against his chest. He moved his arms around her waist and she linked her fingers through his. They sat quietly for a few minutes and she closed her eyes.

"What do you think the future looks like?" he asked softly as he ran his fingers up and down her forearms.

She smiled as she pictured it. "I think it looks relaxing."

He smiled with her. "Can you be more specific?"

"I don't know. I think I've lost that vision over the last year," she felt her voice catch and sighed.

He hadn't meant for her to get upset.

"Was it full of love and laughter?"

"Maybe."

"Lots of sex?" he grinned.

"I hoped so, but now I don't know," she said seriously.

"Why not?" he kissed her head.

She turned slightly in his arms and he saw the sadness.

"I don't mean to be a buzz kill, but my HIV kind of puts a damper on a healthy sex life."

"I don't think that's entirely true," he said and stroked her cheek. "I think what you know in your head and what you feel in your heart are telling you that it's possible to have it all. I think your fear of the unknown is what stops you."

"It isn't unknown, Patrick. I could pass HIV on to you. I don't think that's something to take lightly."

He smiled. "So you think about me that way?"

She laughed. "We are sitting together in the tub, naked, and unless you have a third arm, I'd say you're thinking of it, too."

"It's easier for you," he said and she was confused. "I can't hide my attraction. I don't know that you feel the same way."

"Oh, I do," she said softly. "If you could see my excitement, it would put yours to shame," she stopped and he laughed. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

He kissed her and she smiled.

"This is the strangest conversation I've ever had in a tub," he said as she moved her hand over his torso.

"I've had a few similar," she teased and he sat back.

"I'm kidding," she grinned. "You're too easy."

He rested his arm on the side of the tub and flashed his dimples at her.

"In all seriousness, I don't want you to think that I take your health lightly or am blowing off your concerns. What I need for you to understand is that I know the research. It is safe to make love using a condom and the facts support that. I am not saying you will make that choice with me, but your health and welfare is my main concern. I want you to be comfortable with anything we choose to do."

"Where did you come from? How is this my life?" her eyes glistened and she traced a line across his chin with her finger. "How are we here like this?"

His mouth claimed hers again and she aggressively returned his kiss. He pulled back and held he gaze as he stood up. He reached for her and she took his hand, standing with her. He grabbed a towel and stepped out of the tub before helping her out. He wrapped a towel around her and one around his waist and walked her to the bed.

"We are here because we deserve to be happy," he said as he pulled her towel off. "This is our life because we found each other and decided, for once, we were worth it."

She watched him remove his towel and he sat on the edge of the bed. She stood between his legs and smiled. "You're right," her hand traveled across his chest. "We deserve to be happy."

He moved and she crawled onto the bed. A thought occurred to him and he sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have any condoms. I don't have anything. I ran out of the hospital and I have nothing," he was so pissed off at himself.

"Patrick," she said and pulled him to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about it. I mean I thought about it, for sure, but then you were gone and I was terrified and now you're lying here so amazing and," he was silenced with her mouth against his.

"Patrick, we can wait," she said. "I can wait."

He lay back and exhaled.

"But I don't want to wait."

She smiled and kissed his chest.

"Then maybe I can help you out."

His eyes opened wide as she took his hand in hers.

"Show me what you like," she whispered.

He grinned as he covered her mouth with his own and shook his head.

"Nope. We do this together or not at all," he said and pulled her to him. "We have time."

"Well it's not like there isn't anything you could do for me," she teased.

"Well if that's the case, I'd be happy to oblige," he wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed as they touched each other and connected on a deeply intimate level.


	12. Chapter 21-22

Chapter Twenty-One:

Patrick couldn't believe the experience he just had. He lay there, in bed, naked, and completely satisfied. It was the most erotic experience, all hands and senses, but no sex. He truly felt closer to Robin than any woman he had actually had sex with. He hesitated to say it even to himself, but he was in love. The thought terrified him, not because he didn't want to be in love, but he wasn't sure she felt the same way. He didn't know if he could handle her rejection. He didn't know if he could handle losing her.

He turned on his side and watched her sleeping, naked like him and the sheet down to her mid section, her breasts exposed. He pulled the material up to cover her so she wasn't cold and he smiled when she pulled it off again while still asleep. No problem, he thought with a smile.

He had never ever met anyone like Robin. She was fearless and brave and had the strength of ten men. She challenged him and excited him and for the first time in his life, he wanted to spend time with someone. He had always been a loner, even as a child. He felt uncomfortable in crowds and felt that the majority of people weren't sincere. Being a surgeon, and a handsome one at that brought a lot of unwanted attention. He wasn't afraid of the attention, but it was just shallow. He always wanted more. He was waiting for Robin.

"Patrick?" she murmured in her sleep.

"I'm here," he said softly as he ran his hand through her hair.

Her beautiful brown eyes opened and looked into his.

"I was thinking," she said softly as she moved a little.

"About what?" his fingers intertwined with hers.

"This is a pretty nice hotel," she brought his hand to her mouth and kissed his palm.

"It is," he said and felt his arousal grow.

"They probably have a gift shop," she sucked on one of his fingers.

"I'm sure they do," he said as he leaned down and brushed her lips with his.

"They probably have toiletries," she murmured as his tongue ran over her lips.

"Did you need something?" he grinned.

"I don't, but I think we do," she said as she moved her hand down his body to his navel.

He groaned as he lay back. "I can't go anywhere for a minute," he said. "There are children in this hotel."

She sat up and smiled.

"I got this one. You just sit tight and I'll be right back." She got up and pulled on her pants and carefully pulled a shirt on, wincing as she moved her shoulder.

"You need some pain meds," he said, concerned. "I'll go."

"I'm good. I'll be right back," she put a baseball cap on and took some money before she walked out.

Patrick got up and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He looked in the mirror and dried his face, running his hand across his growing stubble. He probably should have had her pick up a razor. Smoothing his hair down, he pulled on some shorts and walked out, smiling at the turn of events. He hadn't been this happy in forever and he truly looked forward to what was next.

He heard the door and smiled when she walked in with a big bag. Taking it from her as she locked the door, he peered inside.

"What did you buy?"

"You'll see," she took the bag and sat down on the bed, her eyes dancing as she looked at him. She pulled out a box of condoms and tossed them next to her.

"Thank God," he grinned as he took them.

A small look of sadness crossed her features as she watched him sit down and he noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she smiled as she pulled out some toiletries.

"Liar," he grinned as he took the bag from her. "Talk to me, please."

She shrugged her good shoulder and rubbed her forehead. "If I was someone else, we wouldn't have had to wait for condoms," she ran her hand through her hair. "I guess it just makes me sad."

He took her hand and kissed it.

"Do you want children?"

She stared at him.

"What?"

"Right now, are you ready to get pregnant?"

"Of course not. I'm on the run and just had surgery and don't have," she stopped and realized what she was saying.

Patrick smiled. "You look at protection as being necessary because you are HIV positive, but there are other reasons to be careful. I'm not trying to minimize what you feel, but I need you to understand that isn't the only reason we need to be cautious."

"You're right," she sighed.

"What was that?"

"I'm not about to repeat it," she moved closer to him.

"I see," he grinned. "I bet I can make you repeat it."

His hands were on her shirt, removing it. She tried to pretend it wasn't affecting her, but the ripples of goose bumps gave her away.

"How are you going to do that?"

"You'll see."

She watched as he pulled his shorts off so he was naked and he moved to lie on the bed.

Robin pulled her pants and underwear off and sat on the bed. She took the bag of things she bought and pulled out a tube.

"What's that?" he watched her as she moved closer to him.

"They had a honeymoon section in the gift shop. This is massage oil," she took some in her hand and rubbed it on his chest. "How does it feel?"

"You feel amazing," he said and pulled her to him.

Her body rested on his as she straddled his waist and his hands moved up under her hair.

"Patrick," she began and he sat up, holding her to him.

"I know," he said softly. "I feel it too."

"It isn't right," she said. "I'm not someone you should be with. I think this is a mistake."

He stroked her cheek and nodded. "You're scared of what you feel, I understand that. I was, too, but then I realized something."

She wanted him, so badly, but her guilt was overpowering. "What was that?"

He took a leap. "That I've fallen in love with you."

She was stunned. "What? No, Patrick, you haven't."

"I know. It goes against everything we're taught, but Robin, I think putting a hit out against your own son goes against everything, too. I think torture and lies and threats aren't something I signed up for. I am a surgeon, and a damn good one and I want it all. I want to be happy and I want to be with you. I want to wake up with you and see you smile. I want to be with you, Robin. I just want you."

Her tears fell as he spoke and he wiped them away. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just want it to be because you truly don't want me, and not because you're afraid."

She moved off of his lap and sat next to him. He got worried that he had underestimated what she felt. Was she going to leave?

"Robin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward. I can get another room," he went to get up when she put her hand on his thigh.

"Can't you give a girl a minute to process?" she turned to face him.

His heart raced as he watched her. "Sorry."

She moved her hand up his thigh as she moved her body to face his. "I didn't want to believe it. I ignored it because it wasn't right. I tried to tell myself that it was because I've been alone for so long, I just didn't recognize the signs."

Her long brown hair fell over her face as she looked at her hands.

"I used my hands to fix children. I was so good at it and it made me incredibly happy. I want to feel that way again. I became a doctor because I wanted to help people feel whole. I never had that feeling. I never had anyone who made me feel like I was enough. I never had anyone who put me first," her tears fell as she spoke what was in her heart. "I never had anyone look at me like I was the most important thing in their world."

She put her hands on his chest and moved them up to his face. "But you do. You have made me feel like I matter. You made me remember how good it feels to be alive. You gave me back a reason to fight."

Her fingers brushed over his mouth and then she cupped his face in her hands. "What I'm trying to say is I love you, too."

He had no words. He leaned in to her and covered her mouth with his, his kiss searing and her blood coursed through her veins as the physical reaction to him took over.

Patrick looked at her like she was a gift and he moved down her body at a sensuously slow pace. She hadn't been touched in so long and although they had some last night, this was different. Her body felt like it was on fire as he moved over her and when his hands reached to her thighs, she blushed at how quickly she opened them.

God she was gorgeous, Patrick thought. Her skin was soft and it looked like every part was kissed by the sun. He also saw the faint bruising which still remained, remnants of her captivity. He leaned in and kissed each mark, silently praying for her to heal.

He pressed his body against hers and she could feel his erection pressing against her thigh as he moved to take her breast in his mouth. He moved his tongue over her and his hand moved down to her center, teasing her folds and finally, his fingers slipping into her. She was so wet and eager for him that he felt himself twitch and he groaned into her neck as he moved.

"God you feel so good," she said as he moved to claim her mouth again.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked softly, her shoulder his concern.

"Let's switch positions," she said as she pushed him onto his back and grabbed the box of condoms. She took one out and moved to his shaft, which was almost touching his navel. She leaned down and took him in her hands, running her fingers over him before she placed the condom over him.

She straddled him and he helped her position herself over him before she slowly sank down onto him, his size impressive for her small frame. He watched her as she moved her hips and he let out an audible moan as the tightness covered him.

"Fuck," he said softly and she leaned to press her mouth to his. His hands moved to her hips and she began to rock over him, her breasts moving and her eyes closed.

Patrick had never felt something so incredible. His throbbing shaft moved and pulsed inside of her like she was in complete control and his soul purpose was to please her. He felt her contract around him and he sat up more as she fell against him, her orgasm bursting through her body.

He held her and kissed her sweaty forehead as he continued to move. She held his gaze as she rocked over him and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. She watched as he closed his eyes and she felt him twitch and jerk inside of her as he exploded and emptied himself into the condom. Her body twitched with his and he held her as they both came down from their climax. She went to move and he held her.

"No, don't go yet," his eyes were wet as he spoke.

She smiled and kept her head on his chest as she played with the small amount of hair that peppered his torso.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled as she moved off of him enough so he could dispose of the condom, but she never broke the connection to his body. He pulled her closer and she lay on him, her injured shoulder protected by a pillow.

"I've never made love to anyone before. I've had sex that meant nothing, but this was different," he spoke softly and ran his hand over her back.

"I know what you mean. That was intense and beautiful," she smiled up at him.

Intense and beautiful. She was all of that and he couldn't believe his luck. Maybe the life he had envisioned for himself wasn't written in stone. Maybe he could have more? He never pictured himself with a life that was like others. It occurred to him that he never thought he deserved it.

Suddenly, everything was different. He looked at Robin who was sleeping softly and his purpose was clear. He wanted her to have the life she deserved. He felt like, finally, something amazing was possible.

His bliss was short lived when he remembered that all was not okay. His father was close by and he had tried to get to Robin. Patrick realized that they needed to figure this out. They weren't safe.

"Stop worrying for five minutes and sleep," Robin murmured through her closed eyes.

He grinned and shrugged. "Can't help it."

Her eyes opened and she kissed his shoulder.

"We'll figure it out together. You aren't alone anymore."

More important words had never been spoken to him and he nodded.

"Thank you," he leaned to kiss her again.

XXXXX

"They are here," the woman said into the phone as she stood in the lobby of the hotel. "She bought stuff from the gift shop and headed back upstairs."

"What room? Why aren't you calling me to tell me it's done?" the male voice on the other end of the phone asked angrily.

"I'm working on it. The elevators take keys to get to the floors and I couldn't get there. I'll make sure they don't leave."

"What the fuck kind of spy are you? Get your ass up there and fix this. As soon as Patrick sees you, nothing else will matter. He will be stunned and you can take the woman out."

The woman nodded. "I know. I'll call you when it's done." She hung up and crossed her arms. Patrick would never turn away from her. She knew he felt responsible for what happened. She would get him back and this other woman would be nothing. She just had to wait. Her hand ran over the gun in her purse and she smiled. She just had to wait.

Chapter Twenty-Two:

"How many times was that?" Patrick asked as he stared up at the ceiling. He was lying naked on the bed and the sweat glistened over his brow.

Robin walked out of the bathroom after a shower and smiled at him.

"You still haven't gotten up?"

He propped himself up on his elbows and took her in. She had a towel wrapped around her torso and her wet hair fell over her shoulders. She walked over to the bed and raised her eyebrows at him.

"I don't think I can move," he said. "I might need some help."

She laughed and walked over to her bag, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We need to go."

"Why? Why can't we live here forever?" he crawled over to her and moved the bag, pulling her gently to him.

It would be so easy to get lost in him. She had done that, all night and much of the morning, but she knew there bliss was going to be short lived.

"Patrick, this isn't safe. We need to keep moving and I don't think we should go to my Uncles. I don't know what the smart thing would be."

His mouth ran up her neck, leaving her resolve at a negative zero.

"As long as you're with me, we can go live in Timbuktu."

She giggled and brushed his hand away from her thigh.

"What's the weather like in Timbuktu?"

He shrugged. "If we're there, I'm betting it's hot."

She laughed. "You are really sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Are you complaining?"

She turned and touched his chest.

"Not at all."

He pulled her to him and she didn't resist. God, his lips were like silk and she couldn't get enough of him. He ran his hand over her towel and pulled it off.

"That's better," he said and she didn't object.

"I'm glad I bought the economy box," she murmured before they came together again.

XXXXX

"Alright, so we'll rent a car and just figure out where to go?" Robin asked Patrick as they headed down to the lobby. "Is that the best option?"

"I don't know, but we need to disappear. I don't know if we're being tracked and I don't think we can trust anyone," he said as he carried their bags and kept her close.

She hated everything about this. She just wanted to be happy with their new relationship and discover more about each other.

"I agree, I just hate it."

He nodded as they entered the lobby.

"I know."

They headed out of the hotel and went to grab a cab to go to the rental place. They got in and Patrick held Robin's hand.

"We need to go to the nearest car rental office or the airport," he said.

"Okay," the voice said and drove.

Robin leaned against Patrick and exhaled.

"You okay?" he rubbed her back.

"Do you know what I just realized?"

"What's that?"

"It's been days since my shoulder last popped out." She looked up at him. "Do you know how amazing that is?"

His mouth covered hers for a sweet kiss and then he stroked her cheek.

"It's what you deserve. Soon you will be pain free and then we can have some fun," he grinned.

"Is that right?"

"Oh yes, I have many more positions I would like to try out," he whispered.

She giggled and they both jumped when the cab swerved.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked.

"We're being followed," the driver said.

Robin and Patrick turned around to look out the back window. They both saw the black Cadillac tailing them.

"Shit. We need to get out of here," Robin said.

"Way ahead of you," the driver said.

They all held on as the driver swerved and sped up and showed maneuvers that impressed both Patrick and Robin. The Cadillac was still on them when their driver pulled out a gun.

"What the hell? What's going on?"

"Here. You know how to use it. If anything happens, protect yourselves," the driver pulled off her hat and Patrick was stunned.

"Mom?"


	13. Chapter 23-24

Chapter Twenty-Three:

"No time to explain. I'm going to lose him, but if we need to fire, you take it."

Patrick was shocked, but his training took over, as did Robin's. They held on as his mother flew through the streets and Robin looked back.

"They're still there. Looks like two men, mid forties, they have weapons aimed."

"Hold on, I've got a sharp turn ahead," his mom said.

She wasn't lying. She hit the turn and Robin smashed into Patrick who held her while the car straitened. After a minute they looked and the tail was gone.

"I think I lost them," Maddie said as she kept driving.

Robin and Patrick looked at each other and began breathing normally again.

"Let us out," Patrick said.

"Not until we get to where we're going," she said.

"How do I know you aren't leading us to our death?" Patrick said angrily. "What the fuck, mom?"

"Watch your mouth. If you would just listen to me for once, I might be able to help you."

Robin looked at them and sighed.

"I didn't know you were a spy," she said to Maddie.

"I'm not. I work for the FBI Special Forces. I am mainly used for technology upgrades and system improvements. The last case I was on got a little tense," she said as she drove.

"Tense? Was that when dad burned me and tried to kill Robin or was that just business as usual?" Patrick asked snidely.

"I understand you're upset, Patrick, but your father and I haven't been together for years. I am not responsible for him."

"Right. What about everything you put me through with you boyfriend? What about the things you said to me? You know I thought dad had died and you were devastated by his loss. You let me mourn him and then you chose Steve over me," Patrick was yelling at her. "Pull over."

"Patrick, just relax. I can explain," Maddie said.

Robin wasn't sure what to do. She felt terrible that Patrick was so upset, but she wanted to know more about Maddie. She simply squeezed his hand and tried to reassure him.

They pulled into a diner that looked deserted and Robin was surprised.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Just go inside and you'll see," Maddie said.

Robin looked at Patrick and he shook his head.

"Come on," he said and they got out, carrying their bags. They walked to the diner door and opened it, entering and looking around. It was deserted and looked like it hadn't been in use in years.

"What the hell?" Patrick said and they turned as Maddie walked in.

"Follow me," she said and led them through the kitchen to a door and down a flight of stairs.

"Clear," she said and suddenly the lights went on and Robin and Patrick looked around.

"Uncle Mac?" Robin was stunned to see her Uncle sitting there.

"Robin? Thank God," he ran and pulled her into a hug, She gasped as he squeezed her shoulder and he stepped back.

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay. I just have a healing shoulder injury. It's so good to see you," she felt her tears come as she squeezed his hand.

"What is going on here?" Patrick asked as he looked at the group of men who sat with Mac.

Maddie sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't trust me unless I brought you proof I was on your side. That's why Mac is here."

"She came to me and told me you were in trouble. I hadn't heard from you in too long and being a cop, my mind wandered. I came with her and hoped she would find you," Mac said softly.

Robin smiled and wiped her eyes. "I've missed you so much," she said and hugged him. She turned to Patrick and smiled bigger.

"Uncle Mac, this is Patrick," she said. "Patrick, my Uncle Mac."

Patrick smiled and reached his hand out and Mac eyed the tall intruder.

"Uncle Mac, stop that. I love him."

Mac softened and shook Patrick's hand. "Love, huh?"

"Yes sir, and I love her, too, with everything I am."

"Well I'll reserve judgment until we've had a chance to talk, but if Robin's happy, then I'll agree to hold off shooting you."

They all laughed and Robin rolled her eyes.

"He's not always so old fashioned," Robin said.

"Just looking out for my favorite niece."

Robin nodded. "I've missed you so much."

Mac grinned. "Me too. So where have you been the past months? Secret mission?"

Robin's face clouded over and Patrick squeezed her hand. 

"Maybe we can talk about that later?"

Mac sensed something bad had happened and he nodded.

"Of course. I'm here when you're ready."

Patrick instantly liked Mac and wondered what it would be like to have parents who actually put you first and didn't lie or try to have you killed. He looked at his mother who was talking to the other men, presumably spies in the room and he felt like he didn't know one thing to be true in his life.

Then he looked at Robin who took his hand in hers and linked her fingers through his. That wasn't entirely true. He had Robin, and that was the best and most important thing in his life.

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Robin had been spending time with Mac while Patrick spoke with his mother and she was concerned about his emotional state. So much had to be going through his mind and she knew how hurt he was about everything.

"What's going through your mind?" Mac asked her as he saw she seemed a million miles away.

"I'm worried about Patrick, that's all. He is really upset about what happened with his parents and I just want him to be okay."

Mac smiled at his niece and she blushed.

"What?"

"You really love him, don't you?" Mac grinned. "It's cute."

"It's not cute," she said and then smiled. "Okay, maybe a little."

"What I mean is that I'm thrilled you're happy and I would like to know more about this Patrick character. You know how spies are."

"He isn't like that Uncle Mac, and besides, he could say the same about me."

"No he can't, you're perfect."

"Spoken like the purely objective man that you are."

They both laughed and Mac squeezed her hand.

"I just want you to be happy. I want you to find love and give me some babies to spoil already."

She smiled and then the twinge hit her. He didn't know about her HIV. In all the excitement over seeing him, she had forgotten that. How was she going to tell him?

"You left again, what's wrong?"

Shaking her head, she smiled. "Sorry, just thinking."

"You're always thinking, that's because you're so smart."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I missed you so much Uncle Mac."

He smoothed her hair down and smiled.

"I missed you more."

XXXXX

"Patrick, if you don't shut your mouth for more than one second, I can't explain anything," Maddie said to her son who had been pacing in the back room and telling her all the reasons she was a terrible mother.

"Maybe I don't want to hear more lies? Maybe I want to protect the small part of my heart that hasn't been turned into stone." He glared at her. "Dragging her Uncle into this was a low blow."

Maddie sighed as she sat on the table in the room.

"I knew it was the only way to gain your trust."

"The only way, huh? How about honesty? How about treating me like I had any value? Instead, you obviously had to be spying on me and Robin because you wouldn't even know who Mac was if you hadn't." He was figuring it all out as he paced. "Is there no part of my life that you haven't invaded and corrupted?"

She was quiet and he crossed his arms and glared at her. He was so much the spitting image of her husband that she felt her heart race at the resemblance. He was his father's son and there was never any denying that.

"Your father is in trouble."

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"This is fucking ridiculous. My father? You mean the man who burned me and almost killed Robin? The man who bartered with my life for drugs?"

"He saved both of you, Patrick. He has been deep under cover for two years and he had no choice but to burn you. The reason you survived was because he got word to me and I was able to distract you."

"What? What are you talking about?" he said and then it dawned on him. "Steve, your boyfriend," he said while making air quotes around the word. "I don't believe this. How could I have been so stupid?"

Maddie stood up and faced him. "Patrick, stop it and listen to me already."

He turned to her and the look on his face was one of hurtful anger.

"Steve was working with your father and the only way for him to get word to me was to be sent to you for surgery. When you refused to help him, everything changed."

"I see, so now this is my fault? What changed? What happened to the truth? Why couldn't you just trust me?"

Maddie sighed and looked at her hands. She saw Mac and Robin walking towards them and tried to end the conversation.

"I'm sorry. There is a lot more going on here than you can even imagine. If we had the chance to change things, we would have. I'm just glad you are okay and Robin is safe and okay."

"Okay? You think she's okay? Do you have any idea what those bastards did to her? They ripped her shoulder apart and used her as a guinea pig. She hasn't been able to spend one day in the past six months without excruciating pain. She has suffered more than you or I will ever suffer, and now she has to live with that for the rest of her life. She is HIV positive because of what they did," he yelled.

"What?" Mac said and Patrick turned around.

Robin looked stricken as she stared at Patrick who was stunned they were there.

"You're HIV positive? You were tortured?" Mac's voice broke as he looked at her.

Robin stared at her Uncle and then looked at Patrick before she ran out of the room.

"Robin, wait!" Patrick called as he ran after her.

"You better tell me what the fuck is going on right now." Mac said to Maddie.

She nodded and wiped her eyes. None of this was turning out the way they planned.


	14. Chapter 25-26

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Patrick ran through the diner, calling for Robin. He was terrified and he felt horrible for what just happened. It was hard enough to wrap his head around what his mother was trying to tell him, and to know he just blurted out something so private in front of the only family Robin had; it just killed him.

"Robin?" he went to head outside and he heard one of the other men call him.

"You can't go out there," the man ran up to Patrick.

"Who the hell are you?" Patrick turned and stopped.

"I'm here with your mother. We are all on your side, here," he continued.

Patrick laughed. "You'll have to excuse me if I doubt that," he turned and walked to the door.

"It isn't safe out there," the man continued.

"Robin may have gone out there, so I need to find her," Patrick didn't have time for this.

"You better hope she didn't," he said seriously. "We have reason to believe they are watching this diner."

"What? Who is watching it? What the hell is going on?"

"I can't tell you that," he began and Patrick walked away.

"I don't give a shit about what you can tell me," he ran outside and looked for Robin.

XXXXXX

Maddie sat quietly and listened while Mac yelled at her. She didn't blame him and she knew it was the least she deserved.

"I'm sorry, Mac. I didn't know the extent of what they did to Robin until recently. I had no idea she was HIV positive," Maddie looked at the man she had grown to respect and admire.

"I don't believe you. She is everything to me and you brought me here because you knew it would be the only way to get to your son. You used me and for all I know he is using her. I need to get her out of here and get as far away from you people as possible."

She walked over to him and touched his arm.

"Mac, please, you know that isn't true," she said softly. "Please believe me."

"Was anything you said real? Did you even care about me at all?" His hurt was evident and the sadness and fear he felt for his niece was all over his face.

"Everything I said was real. I didn't mean to hurt you. I hurt everyone and I'm so sorry," she said sincerely.

Mac shook his head. "I can't even look at you. I don't trust anything. I'm getting my niece and we will find the best doctors and we will fix this mess." He turned and walked out of the room, afraid if he looked at her again, he would want to take her with.

XXXXXX

Patrick knew it was incredibly dangerous to be out in the open like he was, searching for Robin. The area was deserted, but he knew how easy it was for thugs to hide in plain sight. He didn't care. He would walk into fire if it would ensure her safety.

"Robin? Please answer me," he shouted again.

He saw a barn behind the property and ran towards it, relief flooding through him when he saw her sitting inside.

"Robin? Are you okay?" he ran to the corner of the barn where she was sitting on the floor.

She looked up at him and her face was covered with tears.

"Did you see his face? It killed him to know what happened. How am I ever going to explain this?" she put her face in her hands and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry I said anything. I never meant to blurt it out like that."

She wiped her eyes and nodded. "I know, but now it's out and I've destroyed him. I need to go away. I need to get out of here."

"No, you can't go anywhere, Robin. We are in danger and we have to be smart about this," Patrick cupped her face in his hands. "Please don't run from me."

"What's the point?" She stood up and crossed her arms. "There is nothing to be afraid of anymore. They did what they wanted and they got what they wanted. I have nothing left, Patrick. I have nothing to offer you and to be honest, I don't want to fight anymore."

"Are you through? Is this defeatist attitude a result of your anger at me or my mother or the situation in general?" He walked to her and raised his voice out of fear at her reaction. "If I recall correctly, you said you loved me and that means something to me. I am not going to let you walk away from what we found."

"Let me? What are you going to do? Hold me prisoner? Maybe you learned more from your father than you let on," she said angrily and immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

His hurt flashed before he shrugged. "You're right. I learned everything from my dad, so I must be a deranged lunatic, too. I guess it's good you learned that now before we get in too deep, except, oh right, I thought we already were."

"Patrick, stop," she walked to him and he held up his hands.

"No, I get it. I'll leave you alone," he turned and walked out of the barn.

Robin ran after him and froze when she stepped out. Patrick was standing there, his arms up and a group of men standing there, pointing guns at him.

"Patrick!" she moved to him and he glared at her.

"Robin, stop it. Don't move!" he demanded.

She did as he asked and cursed herself for not having a weapon on her.

"What do you want?" Patrick asked them.

"Robin!" Mac's voice called out as he ran out of the diner towards them, Maddie running after him.

The men turned and aimed at Mac when Patrick ran in front of them.

"No, stop!" Robin cried and the gun went off. Mac froze and Patrick fell to the ground in a heap.

"Patrick! No!" Robin ran to him but before she could get there the men picked him up and threw him in the van before speeding off.

Chapter Twenty-Six:

"Oh my God, we have to follow them now!" Robin screamed as she ran back to the diner. "Who has the keys?"

"Robin wait," Maddie said and stopped her.

"You better get me a set of keys right now or I will shoot everyone in this room," Robin grabbed a gun and pointed it.

"Robin," Mac began and Maddie shook her head.

"No Mac, she's right," Maddie said. "But I know where they probably took him."

"They? Who was that? Why are you talking like this is nothing? They shot him!" Robin was panicking and Maddie's calm demeanor just pissed her off. "Do you care about him at all?"

"Of course I do, he is my son."

Robin turned to leave when Mac stopped her.

"Uncle Mac, please, I can't trust her. I have to go find Patrick. He was hurt and he might die," her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the only person besides Patrick who she could trust.

Mac nodded and looked at Maddie.

"Give us the keys, now."

"Mac," she said.

"Give me the fucking keys right now."

Maddie looked at him.

"I'll take you," she said and Robin grabbed a medical bag before they ran out.

XXXXX

"You shot him? Why the fuck did you shoot him?" An angry voice bellowed as it came into the room.

Patrick was in and out of consciousness and he tried to focus on what was happening. He had a bag over his head and couldn't see anything. Suddenly there were hands on him.

"No, stop," he said weakly.

Suddenly the bag was pulled off and he was looking into the brown eyes of his father.

"Shit," Patrick said and panted from the pain.

"Nice to see you, too, son," he said and looked at the men in the room. "Get me the bag and some vodka."

Patrick felt the sweat drip into his eyes as he squinted at his dad.

"You had them shoot me? What kind of sick bastard are you?"

Noah took the bag from the men and grabbed a scissor, cutting Patrick's shirt. He ripped the material away and looked at the wound.

"I can see the bullet, it should be easy to get out," Noah said and took a syringe from the bag and began to fill the vial with something.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Patrick tried to move.

"It's going to hurt like hell if you are awake, so I'm giving you something to knock you out."

"You are not putting anything into my body."

"The bullet needs to come out, you know that," Noah said.

"That's why they make these things called hospitals, remember?" he sneered.

"It's just not an option right now. Please Patrick, let me fix this."

Patrick knew he was about to be in serious trouble if he didn't get help.

"Just do it, no meds."

Noah sighed and shook his head before he took the vodka and poured it over the wound.

"Fuck!" Patrick screamed and fell back, the pain overwhelming.

"Let me give you the meds, son, please," Noah pleaded with him.

"Stop calling me that you son of a bitch. Just get it out!" he said, fighting to stay awake.

Noah worked quickly and removed the bullet while Patrick held as much in as he could. He was just about passed out from the pain when Noah finished the last stitch and he bandaged him before Patrick finally lost consciousness.

XXXXX

"This is ridiculous!" Robin said as Maddie drove in what seemed like circles.

"He will contact me as soon as he can," Maddie said.

"Who? What is going on? You know who did this?" Mac asked.

"Of course she does," Robin spewed from the back seat. "She probably arranged it."

Maddie shook her head as she pulled over and turned to look at Robin.

"I had nothing to do with him taking Patrick. That wasn't supposed to happen."

Mac was shocked.

"You did this? You had armed thugs come and threaten my niece?"

Maddie was about to answer when her phone rang. She answered it and barely said a few words before she hung up.

"We need to get to Patrick," she said and put the car in gear.

"Is he hurt badly? Who was that?" Robin cried.

"He removed the bullet so Patrick should be fine in time," Maddie said quietly.

"What? Is he in the hospital? Which one?"

"No, he is safe, for the moment."

Mac tried to keep everything straight, but he was having trouble.

"Who is this man you keep talking to? He shot Patrick and kidnapped him and called you and operated in some place that isn't a hospital?"

Maddie sighed as she drove faster.

"He didn't shoot Patrick. That wasn't the plan."

"Who?" Mac asked.

"Noah. My ex and Patrick's father."

XXXX

Noah walked back into the bedroom and saw the guards knocked out and on the floor. He also saw Patrick was nowhere to be found.

"Shit," he walked over and shook the guards until they came around.

"What the hell happened? Where is he?"

One of them sat up and rubbed his neck.

"He said he wanted to use the bathroom and the next thing we knew, he had a gun and clocked us before he left."

"Dammit!" Noah ran through the house.

"Patrick? Where are you? It isn't safe out there!" he ran out and cursed the wooded area that would take hours to search. He also saw the impending storm, which was about to break.

Noah ran back into the house as Maddie pulled up. He watched her run in with a man he didn't recognize and the woman he knew was Robin.

"Where is he?" Maddie asked.

"Gone."

Robin almost passed out.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? I thought you said he would be okay!"

"No, he left. He knocked out the guards and took off on foot. We need to go search," Noah sighed.

Mac looked outside and they all saw the tornado like conditions that were surrounding them.

"It isn't safe out there right now."

Robin grabbed the bag of supplies and went to leave.

"Robin, no, you can't go out there," Mac said.

"He's right, it's too dangerous," Noah said and walked over to her.

Robin smacked him across the face as hard as she could.

"You may have left him to die, but I never will. I found him in a storm before and I will find him again." She looked at them all and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please leave a review if you have time


	15. Chapter 27-28

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Robin carried the backpack over her good shoulder, which contained the medical bag and a blanket, and walked through the woods. There was a lot of lightning and she was concerned, being around so many tall trees.

"Patrick?" she called out, not knowing where she was heading or where he may have gone. It made her sick to her stomach, knowing he had been operated on without any pain meds, and by his own father.

What if he passed out and some animals got to him? What if there were more bad guys around and they got to him? She couldn't think of the potential issues and she just focused on finding him. That's all that mattered.

XXXXX

Patrick held his middle as he hid behind a group of trees. He had to get back to Robin. Her face flashed in front of him as he relived the last moment over and over again. She must be terrified that he was dead.

Overpowering the guards wasn't hard, but he had left with nothing. What the hell was he thinking? He had no way to get anywhere and his bandage was bleeding through. It didn't help that the skies looked very foreboding. He needed a better shelter for now.

XXXXX

The rain was pouring down in buckets and the wind was fierce. Robin fell down numerous times as she searched for shelter and she had no way of knowing if her face was wet with rain or her tears. She finally saw another cabin and she had no idea if it was safe or not, but judging from the condition, it didn't look like it was in great shape. She ran to the front and tripped over something, falling flat on her face.

"Shit!" she grabbed her shoulder.

"Robin?" a voice called out and she realized she had tripped over Patrick.

"Patrick? Oh thank God," she smoothed his wet hair away from his face. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was trying to get into the cabin, but I kind of lost my energy. I was resting for a minute," he tried to smile, but he was in too much pain.

The thunder crashed and startled both of them and with the wind picking up, it was more dangerous than ever to be outside.

"Come on, we need to get inside," she said and reached for him.

"No, I can't move, you go," he said and she moved his shirt, seeing his bleeding stomach.

"If you think I'm leaving you out here, you're delusional. I will carry you if I have to, but we are moving."

He chuckled despite his weakened state.

"I'd like to see that," he teased as he leaned heavily on her as they got up.

She half carried him to the cabin door and was glad it opened easily. They walked in and Patrick collapsed to the floor as Robin looked around. There wasn't much, but she saw some wood in the fireplace and figured getting them warm and dry was the first step.

She pulled the matches from her bag and started a fire before she took out the blanket and put it down in front of the fire. She shivered as she walked back to Patrick and saw he was out cold. She put her arms under his from behind and dragged him to the blanket by the fire, ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

"Okay, time to get these wet clothes off," she said and he smiled.

"Getting me naked already?" he spoke in a whisper as his eyes opened a slit.

She smiled and touched his face.

"I just can't help myself," she moved to unbutton the shirt Noah had put on him. He opened his eyes more and reached to her face.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and tried to focus on him. "I just want to make sure you aren't in so much pain. I brought some meds for you. I just need to clean up the bandage area and get you warmer." She gave him an injection and cleaned up his incision. It looked just like it oozed from the movement, but the stitching was perfectly done. She rebandaged him and jumped when he reached for her.

"Sorry, I was in the zone," she said and sat back.

"It's okay," he said, feeling much better after she gave him some meds.

"You need an IV. I have the things in my bag," she ignored him and kept working.

"I don't need anything but you right now. You're shivering and we aren't going anywhere for the night. Please take off your wet clothes and sit with me by the fire."

She nodded, knowing he was right. She stripped down to her underwear and helped him take his pants off. She laid out the clothes where they would dry the best and she sat down opposite him, holding her arm to her.

"Let me see," he said as he looked at her shoulder.

"It's fine, I just tweaked it a little."

He moved his hands over her shoulder and sighed.

"You know, when I said physical therapy, I didn't mean lifting grown men," he smiled as she grinned.

"Then I guess you should have been more specific," she smiled and then she started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay," he pulled her into his arms and she stopped him.

"I don't want to hurt you," she sniffled.

"I'm okay. It's all bandaged, please let me hold you," he whispered and she crawled into his arms.

"I thought I lost you," she sobbed into his chest. "I saw them shoot you and I never thought I would see you again."

He ran his hand through her damp hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry you were so scared. I don't understand any of this, but I do know that there is only one person I can trust and that's you."

She snuggled against his chest and breathed in his scent. "I'm just so sorry you had to go through so much." She looked up at him and stroked his cheek. "Why wouldn't you let him give you anything for the pain?"

Patrick sighed. "I don't trust him. I don't know what his plans are. My dad had me burned; Robin, and I just couldn't let him put me under. I don't know what he wants from me."

There was a loud clap of thunder and she jumped, causing him to laugh.

"Big bad spy is afraid of a little thunder?" he teased.

"Well if someone was doing a better job of distracting me, maybe I wouldn't notice," she kissed his chest.

"Well then I have a lot more work to do," he murmured as he tilted her chin up and covered her mouth with his.

Robin put her hands on his cheeks and pressed her mouth to his, needing him to feel how much she loved him and how much she needed him.

Patrick moved his hands across her body and they lay back on the blanket, the fire raging and the heat from their bodies warming them quickly.

"You need to rest," Robin said as she looked at Patrick who lay prone, looking up at her.

He nodded; sleep beckoning from the meds and the ordeal. She snuggled against him and held him, exhausted herself.

XXXXX

Everything was dark and painful. It had been so long since anyone had been by and her shoulder was aching from whatever they had done to her.

She wondered if she would ever see her Uncle Mac again, or Brenda. She hoped they would know how much she loved them and how sorry she was for being in this position.

The memories played in snippets and she saw more of the time in captivity play before her eyes. The next scene was the moment she really thought she would die. They came in and she saw the crude surgical equipment and the knowledge of what they were going to do filled her with complete fear.

"No! Please don't hurt me!"

Patrick jumped when she screamed out in her sleep and he sat up quickly, remembering where they were. He saw her huddled next to him, her forehead covered in sweat and she was whimpering in the most pathetically sad voice he had ever heard.

"Robin, wake up," he said softly as he stroked her cheek. He didn't want to startle her, but he needed her to wake up.

"No, please don't touch me," she said softly, still asleep.

He sat up more and shook her good shoulder a little, finally rousing her. She blinked and looked at him and scrambled up, moving away from him, holding her arms around her body.

"Hey, Robin, you're safe, okay? We're in a cabin and everything is okay," he longed to pull her into his arms but he was afraid she was still unsure of him.

She wiped her eyes and sighed as she groaned in embarrassment.

"So can we forget that just happened?"

He held out his hand and she moved back to him, crawling into his arms.

"You're okay," he said softly and he held her. "I love you and we're going to be fine."

She reached her hand up to his face and pulled him to her, her mouth capturing his and her kiss searing and searching. The fact they were both in their underwear made everything more sensitive and impossible to hide any and all reactions.

"Patrick, no," she sat back, breaking their contact and trying to keep her body in check.

"What is it?" he ached to hold her.

"You were just shot. There is no doctor in the world who would okay any kind of activity that might cause more injury," she said and looked up at him.

"Come here please," he smiled at her.

She did and he pulled her to him as they lay down.

"How about you just tell me what you would like for me to do as soon as I am cleared?"

She rested her head on his chest and traced a line over his torso.

"You have very interesting bed time story ideas."

"Humor me," he said softly as he ran his hand over her behind.

"My pleasure," she trailed her hand close to his groin and began her story.

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

The storm was raging outside and the cabin felt like it was going to topple over. Robin and Patrick sat huddled together by the fire, but every crash of thunder made her jump.

"It's okay," he said softly as he held her. "It will be over soon."

"What if there's a tornado? We could be whisked off like Dorothy and Toto," she said as she buried her face in his chest.

"I can totally find my way around Oz, so don't worry. I would charm the witch and we would get on a balloon out of there in no time."

She looked up at him and stroked his cheek.

"You say the sweetest things," she grinned as he kissed her.

Another crash of thunder hit and the cabin shook. Patrick moved and she grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure the door is closed tight."

Robin watched him pull his pants on and she grabbed her clothes, thankful they were dry. She dressed and walked to him.

"Robin, go back and stay where it's safe," he said.

"I'm not the one who was shot yesterday and had surgery with no anesthetic. You go back and stay where it's safe."

He went to argue when they both noticed the rain stopped and they heard the distinct sound of a freight train.

"Oh God, it's a tornado," Robin said and Patrick grabbed her hand.

"Come on, the middle of the room is the best spot," he said and she got down on the floor and he got down next to her, trying to shield her. They lay there while the cabin shook and the sound of the tornado was deafening.

The side of the cabin began to fall apart from the strength of the wind and Patrick moved so he was basically lying on top of Robin. He was terrified and prayed they would be okay. He covered his head as best he could and closed his eyes.

Robin was petrified. The cabin wasn't going to make it and she knew Patrick was in serious danger. She held onto him as best she could but the unthinkable happened. The cabin was pulled away and soon everything went black.

XXXXX

Patrick blinked a few times and began to panic. He couldn't see anything. He was blind. No, he was under something. He pushed himself up and realized the things on him were pieces of wood.

The cabin had collapsed. Oh God.

"Robin?" he yelled and coughed as the dust and debris was all around. He looked around and could barely see because of the rubble and the rain that was now falling on him. He held his middle as he sat up, and realized that he was pretty much okay.

"Robin? Baby can you hear me?" he moved through the rubble, looking for her and trying not to step anywhere she might be. He fought the panic that gripped his chest as he tore through the room.

What if there was another tornado? What was he going to do? He felt his heart racing as he searched faster. What if she was picked up by the tornado? What if she was thrown out of the cabin and he was nowhere near where she was?

"Focus, Drake," he said aloud. "You are a trained spy and this is a rescue effort." He moved to the opposite side of the cabin where part of the wall still stood. He searched until his hands were raw and still, nothing.

"Fuck!" he screamed as his frustration came out. He tore through more rubble and felt something.

"Robin?" he pulled it out and saw it was the medical bag. He threw it and realized it was completely across the room from where it had been. He moved to the opposite corner and moved the last part of the rubble he saw. Finally, he felt something and moved things enough to see it was Robin.

"Robin? Hold on, okay?" he gently moved the heavy rubble off of her and finally freed her enough to see her face. Her eyes were closed and she had a purple bruise on her temple. He moved the wet hair off of her face and stroked her cheek, trying to rouse her.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine," he spoke as he moved more of the rubble off of her. He exposed the rest of her body and she moved a little.

"Patrick?" she said weakly.

"Hey, good morning," he smiled as he took her hand and checked her pulse.

"What happened?" she tried to get up and he stopped her.

"Don't move, you could have a neck injury," he went and grabbed the medical bag he had thrown and grabbed the penlight, checking her pupils.

"I'm okay," she said and sat up, looking around. "Oh my God, Patrick, the whole place is destroyed."

He nodded and continued to check her over. He saw a cut on her back and the blood on her shirt.

"You're cut and I need to fix it," he said and went to touch her.

"Gloves, please," she said firmly.

"I've got them," he said and put them on before he pulled her shirt up and took some gauze to tape over it.

"That should be okay until we can get out of here."

She got up and went to walk out over the rubble when he stopped her.

"Robin, where are you going?"

"My Uncle Mac might be hurt out there, Patrick. I need to make sure he's okay."

"It's still dark out, Robin. We won't be able to find our way back there until it's light. Please stay put."

She started to cry and he could feel her anxiety. "He's done everything for me, Patrick. I have to make sure he's okay."

"I know, but it's not safe. Please."

"Patrick? I need help," she said and reached for him before she crumpled to the ground.

"Robin?" He gathered her in his arms and held her. "Robin?"


	16. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

You're a doctor and a spy. This is no time to panic.

Patrick spoke the words, but his heart raced as he held a lifeless Robin in his arms.

He laid her down in the center of the room and grabbed the medical bag. His hands were shaking as he took the stethoscope and listened to her chest. Her pulse was normal and he exhaled in relief.

"Okay, so now you need to wake up," he said as he pulled her into his arms and held her. "It's just a bump on the head, nothing major." He looked up as the rain started again and it fell on them, most of the roof having been destroyed. He looked around for some form of shelter, but there was nothing.

"That's okay, it's just rain, kind of refreshing, you know?" he smiled as he moved the hair off of her face. "It reminds me of when we first met, although I think it's time to search for places with nice even weather patterns."

Robin moved little as he stroked her cheek. "Open your eyes, okay? That's it, you can do it," he leaned in as she struggled to wake up. Her brown eyes opened and she stared up at him.

"Patrick?"

He grinned and held her.

"Welcome back."

"I need to get up," she said and tried to move, but he stopped her.

"You need to lie still. You probably have a serious concussion and who knows what else. We can't go anywhere until it's light out and that won't be for a few hours."

She touched her forehead and winced at the pain.

"What is it?" he asked, concern all over his face.

"My head hurts," she said and closed her eyes.

"I know. I can't believe we are stuck here like this," he lay her on the floor and moved to grab the bag. "Maybe I can give you something for pain?"

"No, if I have a concussion I shouldn't take anything. Besides, I need to be able to help when the sun comes out."

He smiled.

"What?"

"Can't you allow yourself to be taken care of?"

"Well yes, but not until I know my Uncle is okay," she said and when a clap of thunder came, they both jumped.

"We need to find some better shelter," he said and looked around as the rain pelted down on them.

"Patrick, over here," she said and got up slowly before she walked to the corner of the room where the roof was still in tact.

"I don't think it's safe," he followed her and huddled in the corner where she sat.

"It will be fine for the rest of the night," she moved closer to him and he put his arms around her.

He prayed she was right.

XXXXX

The sunlight streamed in on them as Patrick opened his eyes. He saw Robin on the ground next to him and he checked her pulse.

"I'm okay," she mumbled as she woke up. Her eyes opened and she blinked a few times before she sat up.

"We need to get you to a doctor," he said firmly.

"What? Why? I'm okay," she looked into his eyes. "Are you?"

"I'm fine, but you need to get your head checked out," he hated the nasty purple bruise on her temple.

"I'm not crazy," she grinned.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he smiled and stood up.

She noticed the large bloodstain on his shirt and her heart raced.

"Did your wound open? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's old from when you found me. The bandage is still in place."

"Okay, let's go and find our family," she said and they walked out of the remnants of the cabin.

They walked a while and saw the destruction the tornado had caused. There were trees down all over but luckily, it didn't seem to be too wide spread. They found their way back to the cabin and were relieved to find it was standing.

"I'll wait out here," Patrick said. "Just see if your uncle is okay and then we need to go."

She sighed and reached to touch his face, which had a nice stubble growing.

"Come with me, please."

"Robin, he had me shot. He operated on me and has tried to kill me more than once. We just survived a really bad night and I just want to go somewhere and take care of you," he ran his hand through his hair and his eyes filled with tears.

She rubbed his chest and nodded.

"I don't want to leave you alone out here. Can you at least walk in with me and wait. I don't want us to be apart."

"Okay," he said, knowing she was scared. They walked in and Patrick stood in the foyer area while Robin walked into the kitchen.

"Hello? Uncle Mac?"

"Robin?" Mac came running out from the bedroom and pulled her into a hug. "Thank God you're okay." He inspected her and reached to her head.

"It's okay, just a bump. Are you okay? How about Maddie and Noah?"

Mac sighed.

"We are all fine, but I think there is something really weird going on here. I kept my distance last night, but things got heated between them," Mac looked behind them and walked farther away from the room.

"I think Noah is deep undercover with something, but I can't be sure what. Maddie wasn't totally aware of it, but she knows more than she's letting on."

Robin smiled at him.

"You like her, don't you?"

The handsome older gentleman blushed.

"He is her husband, Robin, what am I?"

"A hell of a lot better than he is," Patrick said as he walked in.

Robin grinned as he walked up to her and put his arm around her. "You should tell her how you feel."

"No, right now there is only one thing I want, and that is to make sure you are safe. I have some things I want to talk to you about," Mac looked at her with a serious expression and Robin nodded.

"I know. You deserve an explanation."

"Torture? HIV? What the hell happened?"

Patrick sighed and looked at her.

"I never should have blurted those things out, Mr. Scorpio, I'm sorry."

Robin shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"It needed to come out and I'm glad it did. I want to tell you everything, but I think we need to go somewhere to clean up and eat something," she looked at Patrick. "Do you think it's safe to just go to a hotel?"

"I think so. As long as we use aliases, we should be fine. I need to find my wallet and get some money," he walked to where his things were from the night before.

"You should come with us," Robin said to Mac.

"No. I'm going to stay with Maddie," he sighed. "I don't want her to be alone."

Robin nodded. "I'll call you when we're settled," she looked up as Patrick came in with the keys to Maddie's car and his wallet.

"Ready?"

She nodded and hugged her uncle.

"I love you. I'll be in touch."

"You better," Mac grinned and watched them leave. He turned to head back to the fighting duo to see what he could do.

XXXXX

They drove for a while and found a nice hotel outside of town. Patrick put a jacket on to cover his dirty shirt and Robin grabbed a hooded sweatshirt and covered herself as much as possible. They had only a small amount of clothes with them in a bag and until they could get into a room, this would have to do.

"I'll check us in," he said and left her in the lobby. He paid cash for the night and got a room on a high floor that required a key to access. He nodded to her and they headed up.

"Patrick, this is a beautiful room," she said as they walked in and he locked the door. 

"As long as it has a shower and room service, I'm good," he smiled at her and began pulling his clothes off.

"So I assume a shower is first?" her smile showed her agreement.

"I don't think I've ever been so water logged," he flashed his dimples at her and she blushed. He walked over in his underwear and tilted her face up to his.

"What are you thinking?" he traced a line down her chin.

"Nothing appropriate," she sat down on the bed.

"Shower with me?"

Her face fell and she moved his hand from her face.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You have a healing wound and I have scratches and a cut on my back. I can't risk any blood contact. I'm sorry," she smiled sadly at him and he leaned in to kiss her deeply.

"I love you and I'm sorry I keep being an ass."

"You're not an ass, Patrick, it's just that I don't know what to trust yet with this disease. I don't want anything to happen to you," she smiled when he rolled his eyes. "Okay, anything more."

"I hear you and I understand. Do you want to take a shower first?"

"No, you go ahead because I need to take my meds and then we can eat," she touched his chest. "I'll rebandage your stomach after."

"Okay," he kissed her again and went into the shower. She grabbed her bag and took out her pills before grabbing some water.

She thought of what her Uncle Mac had said and dreaded talking to him about what happened. In a way, she was glad he knew, but the things she had been through, he would have a hard time hearing.

Swallowing her meds, she pulled her own clothes off and wrapped a towel around her body. She looked in the mirror and groaned at her bruise and her matted hair.

"Very attractive Scorpio," she grumbled to herself.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign," Patrick's voice startled her and she jumped.

"Shit, you scared me," she turned and saw him, a towel loosely slung over his hips.

"Sorry," he walked over and grinned. "I saved you some hot water."

"Good, now order us some food while I'm in there. I feel like we haven't eaten in a year."

"You got it," he watched her and ruffled his wet hair. "When you're done, I'll tend to your wounds."

"You're damn right you will," she winked and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving him grinning widely.


	17. Chapter 30-31

Chapter Thirty:

"Does that hurt?" Patrick asked Robin as he bandaged her back. He pressed lightly around the area to make sure nothing else was bothering her. He had already checked her shoulder and it looked great.

"It's a scratch. I'm fine," she said softly, touched by how genuinely concerned he was. It had been a long time since anyone had truly cared about her and she found it to be something she had missed dearly.

"It's not just a scratch," he sighed but was satisfied that she was okay. He helped her pull on a t-shirt and then he rolled the tray with their dinner to the bed.

"I ordered while you were in the shower," he smiled as she saw what he got. "I figured this would be okay."

"Chicken strips and fries? I love it," she took a bite and he did the same. They ate in silence for a few minutes, both of them famished.

"You're sure your stomach is okay?" she asked as he took a drink of water.

"You checked it fifteen times," he grinned. "I'm fine. Besides, as much as I may hate my father, he is a master surgeon."

"Better than you?" her eyes teased him.

"Hardly," he grinned at her. "What?"

"Nothing," she wiped her mouth and sat back. "I just wonder what happened."

"I don't," he said as he put the food away and pushed the tray to the door.

Robin wasn't sure how hard to push him on this, but she knew it needed to be discussed. She decided to try a different angle.

"My Uncle seems smitten with your mom," she watched as he sat back down on the bed.

"He would be smart to walk away," Patrick stretched out on the bed and ran his hand through his hair.

She was quiet and he turned to face her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I think we should sleep for a bit," she went to turn her back to him and he stopped her. Her tears spilled over her cheeks and his concern was evident.

"Robin, what is it? Does something hurt?" he scanned her body, looking for any indication he had missed something.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine, can you just let me sleep?"

He was perplexed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she got up and walked to the chair next to the bed, sitting down and tucking her legs under her.

Patrick walked to the side of the bed and sat down, reaching to take her hand in his.

"Look at me, please," he spoke softly and she turned her face to his.

"I love you. That isn't conditional. If you are worried or scared or angry, all of that is okay. Living for so long as a spy, I know how hard it is to trust that people are honest and what you feel is real. I've been there. I've suffered betrayal and I've learned that the only face you can trust is the one in the mirror. It isn't even about trust as much as the constant doubt."

He wiped her eyes as she let her tears fall.

"I just want you to know that I'm here because I want to be. I have no ulterior motive. I enjoy being where you are, nothing more."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just got overwhelmed. I don't know how to trust anyone. I don't know how to handle what happens next."

Patrick nodded and sat back.

"Why don't you tell me what you want to happen?"

She stood up and paced, holding her arms around her waist.

"That's just it. When I think about what I want, I see how it can't work. I look at my Uncle Mac and I dread telling him all that's happened. I think of the lies I have lived and I don't even know what's true anymore. I don't know if I'll stay healthy, Patrick. I never thought about it too much, because I didn't think I would have long to live. Now that I'm here, with you, and my Uncle, it's just staring me in the face."

His heart broke at her torment and he walked to face her.

"What's staring you in the face?"

She shrugged and looked up into his eyes.

"All I have to lose."

He pulled her into his arms and held her head against his chest. She felt so incredibly safe when he held her and it was a feeling unlike anything she had known. She nuzzled his chest and he felt her tears.

"Can I tell you something?" He spoke as he held her.

She nodded and kept her arms around him.

"I think what you're feeling is perfectly normal and understandable. It's natural to look at any kind of diagnosis and think of the what if's. It's also perfectly normal to worry about losing the happiness you feel." He stepped back and cupped her face in his hands.

"What I need for you to do is to believe in the feelings right now. Don't worry about the unknown, but concentrate on what we know. You are healthy and that is not going to change. We will make sure you are on the right protocol and we will always make your health a top priority."

He led her back to the bed and they sat down.

"Your Uncle adores you, and he will be upset at what you've been through, but he will love you even more because you are honest with him and I know he will be there with you every step of the way for whatever you need."

He sighed and looked at his hands.

"I don't mean to be dismissive or act like any of your concerns aren't valid, but when I look at all you've been through, I just know you are meant for something great."

She reached up and stroked his cheek and he held her hand and kissed her palm.

"But more than anything, I know what you mean to me. Robin, I have never felt anything for anyone like I feel for you. It isn't because we both have similar experiences or are both doctors. It's like something I can't verbalize. When you are with me, things just make sense. I think I like myself a lot better since you've come into my life."

She moved to pull him to her for a kiss and she lay back on the bed, gently pulling him with her. He moved his hand under her shirt and she felt his fingers brush over her nipples.

"You are quite amazing, you know that?" she whispered to him.

"No, I just want you to feel everything you deserve, always," he said as he pressed his body to hers and felt her hands over his back.

They lay together and touched each other, reaffirming their love and connection.

Chapter Thirty-One:

"I don't want to do this," Patrick said as he and Robin sat in their hotel room the next morning. "I understand what you mean, but I don't want to do this."

Robin sighed and rubbed his back. They had called Mac and Noah and Maddie and were waiting for them to arrive so they could all talk. Patrick had agreed, but was now changing his mind.

"I will stay with you and we will just hear what they have to say. Isn't it time you heard the truth?"

He shook his head and exhaled.

"That's just it, Robin. I don't know if it's the truth. How can I believe anything that comes out of their mouths? What if it's all another lie?"

"I think all we can do is trust what's in here," she rubbed his chest. "We are both very smart people, Patrick. I believe in our judgment and I believe we can move past this."

He rubbed his palms on his thighs and felt his stomach twist. He didn't know how to get through this.

XXXXX

A little while later, all five adults were sitting in the large hotel suite. Robin sat with Patrick and faced the three others.

"How are you feeling?" Noah asked his son.

Patrick glared at his father.

"Like my father shot me."

"I didn't shoot you," Noah began.

"Oops, right, sorry, like my father ordered me shot," Patrick responded with a biting tone.

"Patrick, I think you should let your father explain," Maddie began.

"Why? Why should I listen to either one of you? Maybe this is a trap? Maybe you brought Mac here to ease the way back into my life?"

Mac smiled and looked at Patrick.

"I can assure you that isn't the case."

Without missing a beat, Patrick looked at him.

"Why? Because you believe my mother? She is a trained liar, hell, we all are. I wouldn't believe anything you've heard her say."

"Patrick, that's enough," Maddie said.

"No, it isn't. It won't ever be enough. You can't take back what was done and to have you sitting here, trying to explain how you could allow something so heinous to happen to an innocent woman is sickening." He turned and looked at Robin. "I know what I said, but I can't do this. I can't look at them."

Robin felt her tears prick her eyes as she watched him storm onto the balcony.

Mac stood up and looked at Robin.

"Let me talk to him, okay?"

She nodded and Mac walked out.

Robin looked at Noah and Maddie and she sighed.

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

Noah watched his son and rubbed his temples.

"No, it wasn't. It's time he learned the truth and we knew it wouldn't be easy. Patrick has been stubborn his whole life, and when it comes to those he loves, it's stronger. He wouldn't be the son we raised if he didn't protect fiercely," Noah said.

Robin had trouble reconciling the man she sat across from and the monster she heard about.

"Did you really allow my torture to continue?"

Noah looked her in the eyes and nodded.

"I did."

Robin held his gaze.

"I appreciate the honesty. Now I would like for you to leave."

Maddie looked between them and ran her hand through her hair.

"He had to," she began. "To protect our son."

"Patrick?" Robin asked.

"No, Matthew. We have another son who was being held prisoner and we were trying to locate him. The people who held you also held him and we were desperate to find him."

Robin was stunned.

"Patrick never mentioned a brother."

Noah looked at Maddie and she wiped her eyes.

"He doesn't know."

XXXXX

Mac stood next to Patrick and they looked out across the land below. They stood in silence for a while and finally Patrick looked at him.

"Where did you meet my mother?"

"She came to the precinct looking for help to locate her son."

Patrick smirked.

"She's always using me."

"No, actually, yours wasn't the name she used. She said his name was Matthew."

Patrick looked at him.

"Of course she did. She probably made it up to get you on board. She lies when she breathes."

Mac exhaled and looked at the troubled man.

"Patrick, I'm a homicide detective. I read people for a living and I spent a lot of time with your mother. I believed her. I believed she was looking for a lost son and I believe she needed my help."

"Then with all due respect, sir, you're an idiot."

Mac chuckled. "You don't worry about losing respect, do you?"

Patrick clenched and unclenched his fists. "I just don't see how they could ruin so many lives. What happened to Robin just makes me sick. I can't be around someone who is okay with that. I can't ever forgive that."

"Well, as someone who has raised Robin, I will tell you that she doesn't work like that. Robin has an immense capacity for love and forgiveness. She has always been caring and giving and she knows that things are never black and white. What she went through, I can guarantee you she doesn't want that to be the defining moment for her future. If you close yourself off to any hope of allowing love into your life because of her, then she will suffer along with you. Have some respect for her and for yourself and just listen."

Patrick looked at Mac and sighed.

"How can you look past what happened to her?"

"I'm not. I'm looking at her and I owe her every chance at happiness."

"She was right," Patrick smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

"You're pretty smart for your age."

Mac laughed and Patrick grinned.

"Very nice," Mac looked at the door. "Shall we go back in?"

Patrick nodded and they walked in.

XXXXX

Robin went to get some water while Patrick and Mac came back in and he went to see if she was okay. She nodded and they rejoined their family.

Maddie began to explain about Matt when Patrick shook his head.

"How convenient for you to have another child all of a sudden," Patrick looked at Noah. "Couldn't keep it in your pants?"

Maddie glared at her son.

"Patrick, that's enough."

"No it isn't. It will never be enough. How many times will you excuse his behavior? How many times will you allow him to hurt us? If this is true, he slept around on you. You can't be okay with that."

Maddie saw Noah stare stoically ahead and she shook her head.

"Your father didn't do anything, Patrick. Matt is my son, not his. I'm the one who cheated."

Patrick stared at her and for a second, saw a flicker of sadness cross his fathers face.

"You cheated?"

Maddie took a deep breath.

"I did. Your father isn't the monster you like to think, Patrick."

"So you didn't allow Robin to be tortured?"

Noah stood up and looked at Maddie.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this," he turned to walk away when Patrick got up and blocked him.

"What's wrong? Why can't you be a fucking man and tell me the truth?"

Noah shook his head and crossed his arms.

"You won't listen to anything I have to say. I'm well aware of what you think of me and what you believe to be true about me. I get it and I understand, but I can't hear it anymore right now."

"I'm listening, dad, tell me the truth."

Noah tried to gauge the situation. He saw Maddie wiping her eyes and he watched Mac with his arm around Robin. He saw what he always wanted for his family. He saw what should have been his, but now could be someone else's. He knew it was simply too late for him.

"I am everything you think I am. Goodbye Patrick," Noah looked at him and turned and walked out.


	18. Chapter final

Chapter Thirty-Two:

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Maddie asked Patrick as they watched Noah walk out.

"Me? You're going to take his side in this one?" Patrick turned and stared at his mom. "An affair mom? Really?"

Robin stood up and looked at them before she slipped out of the room. She saw Noah walking and she ran to him.

"Excuse me, Noah, or Dr. Drake, can I talk to you?"

Noah turned to see the woman he knew as prisoner 4.

"I don't know why you would want to," he said, the pain on his face evident.

Robin smiled at him and motioned for him to follow her to the couch by the elevators.

"I could see the love you have for your son when we were in there. I think there is a lot more to your story and I want to help you."

Noah shook his head.

"He's right. I could have saved you, and I didn't. I think that says it all."

"Robin, we need to go," Patrick walked up to them and glanced at his father.

"Patrick, please sit here for a minute. I really want to hear what he has to say."

He looked at Robin and heard his mother's words in his mind. He didn't say anything; he just sat down next to her.

Noah looked at his son and then Robin. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"I was deep undercover for the same company you were," he said to Patrick. I can't go into detail, but when I ordered you burned, it was the only way I could save you. I was close to getting into the heart of the company and bringing them down, but something happened. They figured out who you were, and by default, who I was. I was given a challenge, and I had to protect you. I was ordered to kill you, and if I didn't, they would."

"What are you talking about? If we were on the same side, why not bring me into the fold?"

Noah shook his head

"I didn't say that. I said we were undercover for the same company, not that we were on the same side. I was working for a covert affairs section of the CIA. I was entrusted with the safety of our workers and the integrity of the mission. I was following Matt, hoping I could protect him and bring him home to your mother. You showed up, and I couldn't let you mess it up, son. They would have killed you. I couldn't let that happen."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "So this was all about you being father and husband of the year? I didn't realize almost getting me killed after allowing heinous torture was the best option."

Robin was trying to read between the lines with what Noah wasn't saying.

"I didn't know who she was," Noah said simply.

"The fact it matters is sick. How could you allow them to do what they did?" Patrick was so livid; he was having trouble holding it together.

"It does matter. Patrick, you refuse to listen and you're so damn stubborn, you don't see what I'm trying to tell you."

Robin looked between them and sighed.

"Does this have more to do with Matt?"

Noah sat back.

"I promised Maddie I would find him. He was stuck in the camp as a prisoner, or at least I thought. When you showed up, everything changed," he looked at Patrick. "I couldn't bear having you taken in as a prisoner. I saw what they did to people. I knew what would happen to you and I couldn't have that. I didn't care about Robin because I couldn't. I didn't have any connection to the rest. I only had you and Matt. I would have done anything to save you."

Robin understood. "It's how we're trained, Patrick. I wouldn't expect Noah to save me instead of you. It makes sense."

Patrick knew that, but he also knew there had to be more to it.

"It's never that black and white. You should have found another way. You should have been the man I thought you were and saved Robin. I don't know how it could have been okay for you to let her go through this."

Noah stood up and paced.

"You think it was okay? You think I was happy with it? I had no idea of the extent of torture they were doing. I didn't learn until it was too late." He looked at Robin.

"I'm truly sorry for what happened to you. I wish I could go back and change it, but I can't." He looked at Patrick and sighed. "I had hoped we could repair our relationship. I don't have a lot of time, but I just wanted you to know what happened."

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

Noah sighed and faced them.

"The man who shot you knows I betrayed them. They will be back to finish me off and I need to be far away from here when that happens."

"What? Who was it? How did you get away from them?" Patrick tried to remember the man who threw him in the van.

"I owed the man who drove the getaway van a favor. He repaid it by dropping you off where I was. He was supposed to make sure you never resurfaced. It will become clear enough soon that you are alive, and I betrayed them. I need to go. I can't stay here anymore," he turned and left.

Robin looked at Patrick and she grasped his hand in her own.

"We should go back to the room."

He nodded and they did.

Mac and Maddie left a little while after Patrick and Robin returned and Patrick had been quiet. Robin walked to sit next to him and she rubbed his back.

"This is a lot to digest, isn't it?"

He looked at her and nodded.

"I don't know what to believe. I don't know how to reconcile the truth with the lies."

"I think you need to go with your instincts. You are such a good man, Patrick, and your instincts are spot on. I know how hurt and upset you are, but you need to try and hear what your father was saying. However misguided you may feel he was, I truly believe he loves you."

Patrick lay back on the bed and sighed, running his hands over his face.

"I just want to forget about this right now. I just want to be in the moment, with you."

Robin sat next to him and put her hand on his chest.

"I think that could be arranged," she leaned in and kissed him softly. "I just want you to be happy.

He smiled and reached up to cup her face in his hand.

"Despite the garbage with my dad, I hope you know I am, happy. I love you so much and I don't want anything to come between that."

She lay down and snuggled into his side.

"Nothing will."

Noah walked outside and made his way to the waiting car. He got in and the door was closed.

"Did you do as we asked?"

Noah looked at the man who controlled everything.

"I did. Let's go."

"Will he follow if we move forward with the plan?"

"I said he would, and he will."

"And the girl?"

Noah looked out the window.

"She's expendable."

Chapter Thirty-Three:

It had been three weeks since Noah had walked out. Patrick and Robin were back in Port Charles and Robin had moved in to Patrick's apartment. Mac and Maddie were seeing each other often, and everyone was finding a new normal.

"Hey," Robin smiled and looked up from where she was cutting vegetables when Patrick walked into the apartment. "How was work?"

Patrick couldn't stop smiling every time he walked in and saw her there. He was falling more in love with her every day and he felt like a teenager when he thought of her.

"Alan said I could start practicing next week. He also told me that you need to come in and talk to him," he said as he walked over to her.

She sighed and leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I don't know," she wiped her hands. "I can't practice like I used to."

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "That's not necessarily true."

She turned and looked at him.

"How many parents are going to be comfortable with an HIV positive doctor for their children?"

He couldn't argue, but he hated it. "Robin, you're a brilliant and gifted doctor. You love helping people. There has to be a way for you to continue that."

She walked to the kitchen table and sat down.

"I know. I just need to figure things out."

He sat down and took her hand in his, playing with her fingers.

"You don't have to figure it out alone."

"I know."

They both looked up as there was a knock on the door.

"Were we expecting anyone?" Robin asked.

He shook his head and went to answer the door. It was his mother.

Robin walked over and smiled as Maddie came in.

"I need to speak with you about something," she said.

Robin looked at Patrick and could see he was stressed out.

"Let's go sit in the family room," she took his hand and squeezed it.

He nodded, appreciating how she knew immediately what he needed.

Maddie exhaled a long breath and Patrick shook his head.

"This is about dad, isn't it? Is he dead?"

"No, but I wouldn't count on ever seeing him again."

"What? What does that mean?" Robin asked. "Is he in trouble?"

Patrick put his head in his hands.

"Just tell us what you know."

"He was given a choice. The people he was in deep with were going after Robin again," Maddie said softly.

"What? Why?" Patrick asked and Robin felt her heart race.

"I don't know the details," she looked at them. "I just know that when it came time for them to strike, he stopped them and his cover was blown. The CIA was able to extract him, but he can't be seen."

"He went into Witness Protection, didn't he?" Patrick said.

"He did. It was his only option."

Robin stood up and paced.

"Who is coming after me? What do they want?"

Maddie looked at them and smiled.

"That's just it. What Noah did made sure you would be safe. He got you off the radar and turned in all of his evidence. The smugglers know that and are scrambling to save what they can and not be caught. You aren't important anymore. We are hopeful the information Noah gave will cripple them enough that they won't be doing any harm anymore."

Robin was floored.

"But now he's all alone? How is that fair?"

Maddie looked at her and smiled again.

"He isn't alone. Noah has been seeing a woman for the last few years. She went into protection with him."

"Figures," Patrick muttered. "You have no problem with any of this? All wrapped up into a neat bow?"

"Patrick, you have always been so much like your father that you can never be objective when it comes to his choices. This life we chose, and you chose, it changes things forever. There was no way out other than this for Noah and he knew that. It was something he could do to make amends, however small, to all he has put you both through."

Maddie stood up and looked at them.

"It's time to move forward. It's time to start your life and be happy. I'm not saying it will be easy, but please let it end here."

She walked to the door and turned one more time to them.

Your father loves you, Patrick. He may not have loved you the right way, but he does love you." She smiled and walked out.

Robin looked at Patrick and they both tried to absorb the information.

"Wow," he said softly.

"Are you okay?"

He looked at her and nodded.

"I think so. I don't agree with anything he did, but I know he was trying to do the best he could." Patrick ran his hand through his hair and smiled at her. "Besides, I think it's time we moved forward. It's time to be happy."

She walked over to him and he pulled her into his arms.

"Do you think that's even possible?"

"Tsunami, tornado, the CIA," he laughed as she rolled her eyes. "I think we've weathered all the storms."

She pulled him down to kiss her and then she rested her head against his chest.

"I love you."

He held her and rested his chin on her head.

"I love you, too."

The End!


End file.
